Remnant of the Ring
by AdmiralFyre
Summary: Little Mac, retired champion boxer, still young, still full of skill, still full of fighting spirit. Thanks to a final gift from Doc, Mac finds himself in a different world and now tries to understand where his spot in this new world is, will it be as a top fighter or dragging at the bottom of the barrel? Only one way to go, one round at a time.
1. Chapter 1

=Ch.1: Welcome to the Big Leagues kid=

**A/N: A new story, brought to you by shower thoughts, something that I wanted to do and I have another idea that includes Pyrrha getting a brother, but a certain mechanic brother. Because why not. Anyway enjoy this story, because I really wanted to do more stories that involves not so mentioned games.**

(~)

Somewhere located near the more industrial area of the Bronx, an aging gym stood, or as much as an iron and brick warehouse could be counted as a gym. Nearly worn down, it's walls showing signs of rust and dust from the years gone by, but yet it still stood, the history within the building and the stories it created not allowing for the tests of time to bring the building down so easily. Even though it was only used by a few, the spirit within still fighting strong and not giving up, and if you were to walk by that very building you could swear you can hear the very soul of that building still fighting on.

"Keep those feet moving!"

The voice called out, inside the building was a boxing ring weathered from constant use yet still served its purpose, the duct tape helped in that matter, and a man following the shouted order. He's feet, moving in the same spot, he showed impressively growing footwork.

"1,2, duck, 2,3,2!"

The man in the ring sent a right hook, took a step back, sent another right followed by a left. Bringing his arms in a defensive stance, he ducked under a swing that only he saw. He then sent out a repeat of the 2, stepped back then sent another right, left, then a short uppercut with his right before taking another step back and then another right and left hook.

"Keep up that pace, and show them who's boss!"

The following 20 minutes involved the man in the ring continuing to follow the commands of the unseen voice, growing faster and faster in his movements.

"Bring it on home now, show them what for Mac!"

The man in the ring, now named Mac, heard the order and finished his session as he usually did, fighting the shadow that only he could see. The shadow fought in a similar style of Mac by throwing fast fists, but Mac always made sure that his fists were faster. Always. He soon kept going until his breaths became ragged and his punches became slower, he had to keep going he just had to-

"That's enough Mac, you did well today just like I always taught you."

Mac blinked, the shadow was gone now, he then felt his arms grow heavy now, the mat having multiple sweatdrops all around the spot he was on, with heavy pants for breath Mac gave a sad smile. "Thanks Doc, I just know I'll be as good as you someday." Mac would always wait for a pat on the back for a job well done, a tip on how he could throw a punch faster, anything that Mac didn't take note of Doc would inform him of. Mac even dared hope to feel the towel being thrown to him followed by a terrible joke from Doc, but nothing came.

Mac turned around and looked towards the spot were Doc would usually stand while he trained Mac on his boxing. Instead, a blocky boombox was in his place. He walked towards the boombox and kneeled to turn off the machine, but he waited until he heard the final words Doc would say to him.

"I'm proud of you Mac, you're a helluva fighter with a damn good heart and head on your shoulder. To think that the small kid that walked into this gym five years ago would end up being a World Champ seemed darn impossible. But seeing that look in your eyes when you walked into this building, bandages on your face, bruises, and a pair of ratty old gloves that I still swear I threw out just that morning. I put the training hard on you Mac, to scare you away at first, but even when your arms gave out from the weights, when you threw up from the roadwork and when your knuckles bled from the sloppy punches that you threw at the bag you still came back."

Mac gave a sad grin at that, just a 12 year old orphan that got tired of being picked on for being smaller than others and trying to protect the other kids who didn't even try to defend themselves. Yet after stumbling around after a particular ass-kicking, he found himself in front of this Gym, and as if a fire lit inside of him he decided then in there that he wanted to become stronger, to learn how to fight. But he needed gloves to show he was serious, but where would a 12 year old get gloves from? Lo and behold his answer was hanging in front of him from a green dumpster that was near the side of the building, a worn pair of brown boxing glove that was way too big for his hands

"Time went on and I noticed that came back with less and fewer bruises and bandages, but always with more confidence, more skill and yet that same fire in your eyes. It was that very fire that made me decide to personally train you myself in boxing, it was the never give up attitude to essentially led me to take care of you for these past five years, and it was that spirit that led me to believe that it may have been fate for you to walk through those doors and for me to train you to the proud fighter you are now Mac."

Mac could hear the smile in Doc's voice as he said the last part, but then the next part always made Mac sad.

"If anything were to happen to me Mac, god forbid anything does just know this, I love you like the son I never got the chance to have Mac, I only hoped I was able to be a good father to you, but if not then at the very least a great trainer and a best friend to you Mac, and always remember to keep that fire strong and burning, even though you're not fighting anymore keep that fire and spirit burning bright so it can show the way for anyone who may be in the dark."

Mac nodded to Doc's voice, even if he could never see him again, he would always listen to Doc's words, as they've never proved him wrong before in either life or in his fights.

"Also make sure you find a nice lady to marry boy, I know damn well you better not be married to the sport or trying to marry a boxing glove because I will summon my spirit and smack you upside the head for not finding a lady friend already!"

Mac for his part chuckled with a small blush on his face that only added to the redness after his training, yup, there was the Doc he knew and loved.

"Take it easy Mac, keep fighting strong and never let the odds doubt you." the recording on the boombox then ends.

Mac gives a tired but somewhat happy sigh now. Taking out the disc from the stereo and taking both the disc and stereo back to Doc's personal room that he had in the gym. It had been no less than two months after Mac finished defending his world title and retiring from boxing when Doc had passed away in his sleep. The cause was a rare heart condition that caused a heart attack in his sleep, all painless and unfelt by Doc. The funeral was the standard affair, Doc's family stopping by, the fighter's that Mac had fought dropping by as well to pay respect, Doc was a legendary fighter so news of his passing had spread. Prayers were given and he was buried with the gloves he fought with and his favorite candy bar. What happened next was a matter of Doc's last will and testament, Doc had a small fortune it was found out but lived humbly, and left that very fortune to one Mac Little, as well as the deed to the gym itself and a small locked wooden box.

Mac gave a look around Doc's personal room, it was simple, yellow walls, several lamps, a large bed with brown blankets and pillows. A poster of his favorite candy bar was hanging on the wall, another framed poster of the very first fight Doc debuted in, followed by another poster framed showing Mac's very first title match. There a study desk and bookshelf, jammed full of books on different fighting styles and boxing techniques. And there on the study was the box that Doc left for Mac. The key having been placed in the lock but never turned. Mac never understood why he never opened the box, maybe he was worried that it was something he was supposed to open sometime down the line in life or maybe he just didn't feel ready yet.

Looking at the box once more Mac decided to open up the box and see what was inside, with a turn of the key and a click of a lock, Mac opened the small wooden box to see what had Doc left behind for him.

He was surprised that the inside of the box was layered in red velvet and inside was a brown pouch. Taking the pouch out he flipped it over into an open palm and saw a piece of folded paper and a small white somehow glowing jewel that almost seemed to have the colors of the rainbow shifting within. Mac looked at the gem curiously, he'd never seen nor knew of anything like it, as the gem almost seemed mystical yet he felt something connecting his very soul to it. Mac then looked at the paper and unfolded it while still holding onto the white gem. It was a letter from Doc and Mac read the note aloud.

"**_Dear Mac Little (That's you.), _**

**_This is my Goodluck charm, I bought it at an old antique store years ago, the old man told me that it came from a world that resides with dust. I don't know what he meant but he told me of some prayer to ensure the luck takes effect and I always felt pretty good after saying it, of course not as good as when I eat a good piece of chocolate, so maybe it'll work for you as well Mac._**

_** With Love & Respect, Jerome 'Doc' Louis.**"_

Mac then saw more letters underneath the message and looked at the jewel in his hand. He gripped the jewel and then continued to read out loud.

"_For it is through burdens do I find the strength within. To be the savior and fire in times of grim. Forward into battle with hands held high, victory be brought forth when the day is nigh._" Mac paused as he felt something within his own being stir along with the words but continued to read.

"_Yet if am to fall, may my soul guide on, the fires of light for all who fall. May my soul be brought forth to face its fury and protect those dear to me. Until my enemies lay still and only pure Remnants remain. It is with this, my soul is unbound, to protect body and mind until the spirits raised high._" Mac then saw the jewel he was holding starting to grow brighter, he blinked a few times thinking it was a trick of his eyes, but the jewel grew brighter and brighter and then the jewel started to break apart in an unfelt wind, smaller and smaller until it turned to dust and began to swirl around a now panicking Mac as the dust started to form a vortex around his body. Mac then saw a bright green light surround his very body but before he could take in the feeling of a new found strength and energy, he blacked out.

The room became still now, the chest that had the jewel held within was still open but empty now. Mac was gone

(~)

Ruby was slightly worried and maybe a little bit nervous. Okay maybe a a lot nervous and allota worried. Who could blame her since she is sitting inside of a gray room that the police use during interrogations. But she didn't do anything wrong! All she did was stop a dust robbery, met a Huntress (who she still didn't get an autograph from) and is now sitting in a stuffy dark room that is now getting really windy inside.

"Wait what?" as Ruby noticed her own clothes and hair starting to get picked up by a breeze that shouldn't be possible inside of such a small room. She was blinded by a bright flash of green light and as she turned away to cover her eyes she heard a solid 'Thunk' sound in front of her.

Blinking her eyes a bit to make sure the light was gone, she looked forward again and jumped out of her chair at what she saw in front of her on the table. Or who she saw on the table.

A man with tan skin and slightly spiked up hair, he was much shorter than she was but a lot more muscled if the arms on him were anything to go by. She noticed how his hands were wrapped in tape, like how Yang wrapped her up when she trained. He wore a blank tank top, green boxing shorts that had a small orange line going down the side, her eyes following down to his legs, which she took note that they were also heavily muscled and must pack a wallop if he kicked, and down to his feet were a pair of boxing shoes.

"What is going on in here!?" Came a stern woman's voice.

Ruby looked up to see the Huntress that she met earlier and that brought her to the police station, but she also saw a silver haired man with small round purple glasses, carrying a plate of cookies?

"Well then, it seems we'll have another meeting to have it seems. please call for assistance for the young man on the table." Goodwitch nodded, the man then looked at Ruby. " , please follow me, I believe it would be rude to converse over the body of an unconscious man." the man then left the room and taking the cookies with him.

"You should follow the headmaster at once , I have matters to take care of as you can see." Goodwitch motioned towards the man on the table who was still out, but breathing thankfully.

Ruby only nodded and headed towards the door, but Goodwitch stopped her, a stern expression on her face, "I do however commend you on your actions tonight, although reckless you still did what was right." Ruby then felt a little better now that she knew she wasn't in trouble now and left to follow the Headmaster, but not before she heard a tires sigh from Goodwitch and mumbling something about 'not being payed enough'.

(~)

Mac woke up to the pain of a pounding headache and the smell of things that are way too clean, he knew that smell very well however. Opening eyes to confirm, he was right. A simple blue square made by dividing curtain. Thankfully nothing was poking out of his arms, nor was he strapped down, plus he still had his clothes on, except his tank top which was removed and had those weird patches that monitor his heart rate.

"Hospital?" Mac was confused, what happened, why was here, how did he-

The jewel.

He remembered, reading the note of that good luck charm that Doc left him, feeling powerful for some reason, then he... Started glowing, some kind of whirlwind around him and then blacking out. But now one question was still in his mind.

"Who the heck found me?" the curtain to the area that Mac was in and a woman wearing blue scrubs walked in and looking at a clear clipboard of some kind, she seemed normal but, brown short hair and average face, but what are those things on her head?

"Excuse me ma'am." Mac called out and the lady snapped her head up, those things on her head twitched as well and Mac noticed white fluff in the points, like cat ears?. "Oh you're awake now, I'll inform Headmaster Ozpin."

"Wait, Nurse hold on!" Mac tried and did tell her but she either ignored him and didn't hear him and was out of the room as soon as she left.

Mac only sighed, "At least this nurse actually seemed friendly." his eyes then turned to the sight of the curtains opening again and two people walking in.

One was a silver haired man, he wore some kind of black casual suit with a green scarf and small purple spectacles, he had a relaxed yet serious face and was holding a coffee mug that seemed to be steaming.

The other person made Mac gulp. A tall blonde woman that had a stern expression on her face and had an attire that just screamed to Mac "Hot Office Lady" but she had a very odd cape and also had a riding crop. Huh?

"Good to see you're awake sir, I am Headmaster Ozpin and to be blunt, you intrigue me, you suddenly appeared in police station where I was talking to a soon to be student, and from what she informed me is that you appeared in a flash of green light and heavy winds." The man named Ozpin took a sip from his mug, never breaking eye contact with Mac however, "Not only that but there are no records of you, even a blood test showed that you have an odd aspect about you, not only is your Aura impressive, but you have particles of pure refined dust in your blood, something that is entirely impossible I may add."

Mac was confused by this man, no records, aura, and why the Hell is there dust in his blood and why did he was it was a good thing?

The blonde woman seemed to take notice of Mac's current state of mind and offered some advice, "I see you are panicking slightly, I fear the Headmaster doesn't have tact for subtlety, but perhaps to start things off you can give us your name? For instance my name is Glynda Goodwitch, Deputy of Beacon Academy." Goodwitch then adjusted her glasses at the mention of her title.

Mac for his part only looked at her and nodded his head, "Yeah, yeah, names are good... Uh, my name is Mac Little, Heavyweight World champ and Title Defender of the WVBA, now retired. And I'm 17 years old, I retired just earlier this year actually." Mac said proudly but with a hint of sadness.

Ozpin raised a brow at his claim, "So you're a tournament fighter, by chance can you inform me of where you are from?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm from the Bronx, that's around New York in the United States, funny how not many people bother to ask where I'm from honestly..." Mac said. Goodwitch and Ozpin only looked at each other. And Goodwitch stepped forward, with a somewhat worried look on her face.

" , do you know where you are right now by any chance?" She asked and Mac just shrugged.

"I would guess Calvary Hospital since it's the only one I can think of off the top of my head, unless this is some fancy hospital in Japan, if you two can be dressed up like that, no offense but those are some getups that get attention back in the States. Especially you Goodwitch, you're like every married man's fantasy woman." Said Goodwitch had her brows draw closer and face dusted light pink now, Ozpin took a slower sip from his mug but had corner of his mouth raised slightly up.

"Before my colleague here decides to show her mind, allow me to inform you of your current whereabouts, you are in the Medical Ward of Beacon Academy, located in the Kingdom of Vale, which is on the planet of Remnant." Ozpin finished and Mac had his head tilted.

"You mean Earth don't you? Last time I heard, this planet was called Earth and not Remnant, heck I've even heard it be called Tera or Gaia but never Remnant." Mac added.

"Hmm. Well then what makes 'Earth' different from 'Remnant' then?" Ozpin asked and Mac only gave another shrug, "I got no clue, I mean if you guys haven't landed on the Moon yet then that would be a big difference."

Ozpin had no reply and only looked at Goodwitch, before she nodded and opened the curtain on the left side of the of Mac's bed, it revealed a window a star filled night, a glowing shattered moon...

Mac jumped out of his bed, not taking note at his size difference and headed towards to window to look through it. Lo and behold, the stars were out and the moon was broken into pieces, the shattered parts floating nearby to it, causing Mac to shudder at the sight. Ozpin then walked up Mac to help the boy out but he heard him begin to laugh.

"Hehehe... Welcome to Remnant." Mac then turned around to Ozpin with a calm smile on his face. Ozpin smiled back.

Mac Little then passed out once more with a thud.

Ozpin looked at the unconscious Mac on the floor and took another sip from his mug, "This year truly seems promising, wouldn't you agree Glynda?"

Glenda's reply was pinching the bridge of her nose and letting out a tired sigh. One of many if that look on Ozpin's face was anything to go by.

(~)

**A/N: So yup, new story, short and sweet chapter this one, expect it to be meatier next chapter, but yet he is height from the NES which is an inch shorter than Neo, bit I have a reason for that and is semblance based since he's taller in the latest punch out, and his high form, so I have a work around to involve his height, and as a heads up, he has a weakness for blondes. Until then have a great day and leave a review if ya can, it helps with what I can work on.**


	2. Ch2: Looking Up To New Faces

**A/N: Time for introductions now for the boxer. Of course, not much is known bout Mac personality wise honestly, except for him being a damn good fighter. Also he's short, like 4'7" short, shorter than Neo almost if she wasn't in heels.**

**Also I will be explain about the whole Dust in his blood aspect because look at some of the moves he uses in smash brothers. That's gonna be fun to write about via training montage.**

**Anyways onward to the story and thanks for stopping by.**

* * *

**Beacon Infirmary**

Sunlight shone through the window, amazing how a giant ball of flaming gas and heat used to bring life to a planet also has the ability to be used as a natural alarm clock. This is done by having the light applied directly to the eyes.

Mac Little was hating this fact, and today was Saturday if he remembered correctly, or maybe it was Sunday? He didn't really know honestly. He always took it easy on Saturdays as it was a rule given by Doc to always take it easy on Saturdays and to go to the local shop for the special on candy bars but that was beside the point. Deciding to sit up from his bed with eyes still closed in hope to fall back to sleep he mumbled to himself, "Gotta talk to Old Lady Harris about that Macadamia Nut cookie recipe."

He also recalled that weird dream he had as well, supposedly he gets sent to a different planet and that they also had a moon but had a huge portion broken off with the shattered pieces still floating around, then some mam with white hair told him that he had dust in his blood, they Hell did that even mean and why did he make it sounds like a good thing? "But he did say my Aura was impressive, maybe that's what Doc was always going on about fighting spirit" Mac added as he tossed his feet out of bed and met the cold shock of the bare wooden floor.

Wait. "My floor has carpet." Mac realized and finally opening his eyes only to realize that he wasn't in his apartment anymore, no this was not his apartment building, it didn't smell of burning pasta from or the faint sound of traffic slowly picking up. Instead, it smelled clean almost like a hospital, and the only sounds were the faint hum of the lights.

"Where the Hell am I?" A beeping sound from his left got his attention, a wooden nightstand with a small object rested atop it. A strange rectangle with a yellow diamond in the center of it, and a sticky note right next to it that read:

'_Welcome to Remnant, more exact welcome to Beacon. You have been given a uniform to wear, it is located in the drawer of the nightstand you see before you. You have also been given a Scroll to use, simply press the diamond in the center and pull outwards to open the device. You will need to report to Headmaster Ozpin's office once you've awoken._

_Signed, Deputy of Beacon, Miss Goodwitch_'

Mac opened the nightstand drawer and sure enough, there was what seemed to be a uniform of sorts, black coat, black slacks, blue vest, red tie, black shoes, and a white dress shirt plus another note. '_Leave your current attire in here, it will be picked up later. -Ozpin_'

So. It wasn't a dream, or maybe he was still dreaming and was in those weird dreams within a dream, he had those before and it made more sense to him.

But going along with the theory that he was just in another dream he accepted that was indeed on a different planet and he does indeed have dust in his blood and Aura, although he still didn't know if those were good things, but if there was one thing he did know is that he had a meeting to get to. "But first," Mac picked up the white rectangle, "let's see what exactly a scroll is."

* * *

**Beacon Halls**

Thankfully for Mac, the medical areas had a shower that was pointed out to him by one of the nurses, who had mistaken him for one someone's kid, which was thankfully cleared up much to the Nurse's embarrassment. So now he was cleaned up but and also hungry as Hell, but he had a meeting to go to first and then he could grab a bite to eat, maybe he'll take a note from Doc's friend named Coach and become a 'One man cheeseburger apocalypse.' Speaking of cleaning up.

For dream, this must've been a pretty lucid one, everything felt so real and detailed to him.

Mac was dressed in the clothing provided to him and he felt stuffy in the damn thing, it reminded him of the suits he had to wear when doing, as he puts it, 'Professional Champion Things' from signing endorsements to agree to have his likeness put into a videogame and even to be on a covered of an energy drink. '_At least the gold lines on the coat look nice, though I wonder if the reading glasses were optional._' he thought to himself, indeed with his outfit a pair of black-rimmed reading glasses had been left for him to wear, or maybe someone just forgot about them in the nightstand.

Mac was now walking around the halls of Beacon looking down at his scroll occasionally before looking up to ensure he was going in the right direction. Mac at first was blown away by how advanced a Scroll was, being able to touch the screen to make an action happen was only dreamed of and seem on TV, and here Mac was trying to figure out the basics of this new device, thankfully he figured out how to get to the messages and see the beeping sound was a notification of sorts and was pleasantly surprised that he was sent a map of Beacon and was now somewhat thankful at being able to figure out where he was going.

Mac then heard laughter to his left as he continued down the halls. Being so enraptured in the Scroll and direction he had failed to notice that more people had been slowly showing up, he noticed some men wearing the same clothes as he wore and how the girls wore similar styles clothing as well, but with red plaid skirts. One thing he did seem to notice was something that caused an eyebrow to twitch.

'_Why the Hell is everyone so damn tall here?_' he thought to himself with particular annoyance. Then he remembered he was dreaming at was no way smaller now. He recalled the time before his sudden and thankful growth spurt during the matches before he fought in the circuits, they all taunted and laughed at him due to his height of 4'7" at the time but a man knocked out by said 4'7" man didn't really laugh at you anymore. Of course a month before his first debut circuit match he suddenly had a growth spurt and was then standing at a proud 5'7". Didn't do much when all his opponents were always still staggering in heights, but not tall enough to avoid a solid hit to the jaw.

Mac came at T-section in the halls now, one going left and one going right. Well, he was lost, even with a map. '_Seriously, who needs to make three lefts just to make a right!?_' he thought as a small scowl was on his face, Mac didn't have many things he had a list of things to hate, but "Maps" was on that tiny list of his, that and raisins since they were essentially just dried grapes to him.

Giving up for the moment Mac decided to seek aid from one of the passersby, a very tall blonde boy who gave Mac some serious 'Glass Joe' vibes, but he was the closest one so he decided to reach out to the blonde and maybe could get some help finding his way around.

(~)

Jaune wasn't exactly having a good time so far, sure he was in Beacon Academy like he planned on it, but he barely got by the skin of his teeth and had to be saved by his now teammates multiple times during initiation and not to mention that he completely sucks at combat, which was shown in the recent combat class just yesterday. The irony wasn't lost on him since he is in what is a combat school and it was a wonder as to how he hadn't impaled himself on his own sword yet. Even with all that he had been made Team Leader for Oum forbid whatever reasons, yet at least one upside was that he had found himself with amazing friends in both his own team and that of his sister team RWBY. Thankfully for him, Professor Port accidentally let loose an Ursa he had somehow brought into his classroom and it somehow escaped and caused havoc around campus, so classes were postponed for the rest of the day and tommorow for extra measure, which meant that Thursday was an off day. Small victories.

Jaune was snapped from his thoughts when he felt a poke on his side and heard a voice soon after, "Scuse me man, sorry for bothering but can you help me out?"

Jaune turned and didn't immediately see anyone but looked slightly downwards and noticed the one who had poked him and had to stop his eyes from showing surprise when he saw that the person who poked him was short, really short, shorter than Ruby in fact. Unfortunately for him, Jaune's mouth betrayed him as he made his thought vocal. "Woah, short!"

Jaune didn't miss how the man's eyebrow twitched just a smidge nor couldn't he be thankful for how suddenly his own hand went to his mouth, thankfully the man in front of him spoke up.

"That wasn't the response I expected there Blondie, but you looked like you didn't mean it so I'll let it slide, also the name is Mac." Mac then held a hand out grinned.

Jaune looked at the hand out towards him and back to the man before him who seemed friendly enough, plus he did ask him for some help and Jaune shook Mac's hand and was surprised by the grip he had, "Name's Jaune Arc, and sorry about that, my sisters always said my mouth is my own worst enemy, also are you a new student here too?"

Mac only chuckled, "You can say that I am new here Jaune, plus no harm no foul, besides if it wasn't obvious I know a thing or two about having a disadvantage of sorts."

"Really?"

Mac only gave a blank stare and then motioned to himself. It clicked in an instant for Jaune. "Oh, well if it helps from what I know from experience is that vertically challenged people are quite fast and even more dangerous." Jaune then gave a thumbs up.

"'Vertically Challenged' makes it sound like I'm sick, but I am indeed dangerous in the ring." Mac replied. Jaune only chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head, "Anyways you said you needed help right?"

Mac complete forgot why he bothered this man in the first place, "Oh right, you see I'm lost, even with a map and I have to get to a meeting with Ozpin, for what I don't know, plus you seem like you got a good sense of direction or at least know your way better around than I do at least."

Jaune nodded, it made sense, then an idea came to him, "How bout you follow me then, I'm actually meeting up with my team right now actually and my partner is actually a lot better with directions than I am too." Jaune smiled at the last words he said, Mac raised a brow.

"Sounds like you really like your partner then Jaune, but yeah, more people means more of me getting an idea of what's going on here anyhow."

Now it was Jaune who raised a brow at Mac, "What do you mean you don't know what's going on?"

Mac only shrugged, "Well I honestly think that I'm dreaming right now, but I am not from Remnant, I'm from a planet called Earth and also a world champion boxer."

Thankfully for Mac, that moment was when the halls were completely empty and it was only himself and Jaune standing there, an odd silence was in the air.

"Also my moon is whole and the people there landed and walked on the moon as well." Mac added to prove a point.

Jaune only blinked and tilted his head, "I'm sorry what?"

(~)

Jaune decided to ensure that Mac was alright and not having some kind of mental trauma of sorts but having him tag along to go meet the rest of his team if anything they can help out, probably, but Jaune was banking on the matter that maybe Mac was having some kind of coping mechanism and this was his way of doing so. Jaune was really hoping that it was mental trauma and not some kind of psycho episode or whatever mental trouble that causes people to go insane. Jaune only read so many comic books on the matter and was by no means an expert. Then Mac's stomach gave a loud grumbling sound that was akin to a snoring Beowulf.

"I know I'm dreaming, but is there anything to eat Jaune, kinda starving right now and I felt like I haven't eaten in a day or so."

Yup, maybe Mac was just having some mental trouble from being hungry, like a tv ad once said, 'You're not you when you're hungry'. Jaune decided to take his own scroll out and sent out a message to his team telling them to meet him in the cafeteria for a meeting instead, it was also around Dinner time now so two birds with one stone. "You're in luck Mac, it's around Dinner time so I asked my team to meet me at the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat, so you can eat something too while we're there." Jaune gave a thumbs up to Mac.

"Nice, I hope they have cheeseburgers, or maybe some pancakes, you know what, pancakes for dinner sound awesome right now." Jaune was thinking that Nora may have a future pancake friend at the moment if the drool that Mac was showing was anything to go by. "Well Jaune, what are we waiting for, let's go get some grub."

Jaune laughed at the short man before him, he seemed friendly enough as is and might even get along with his team as well. "Alright alright, just calm down Mac, the food isn't going anywhere."

And soon the duo headed towards the cafeteria where the other students had slowly started to walk in as well.

* * *

**Beacon Cafeteria**

Mac was overall impressed by not only the size of the cafeteria but also by bevy of foods that were given out to what he had found out thanks to Jaune, were students on a daily basis. Thankfully Mac wasn't thrown into the deep end as Jaune helped him out in gathering his food, a plate stacked with six pancakes, a cheeseburger and a glass of milk.

What? It gives you strong bones.

Mac then followed Jaune to a nearby set of tables and sat across from the blonde, and while doing so began to eye up his own tray before him.

_'Dr__eam or not, this food looks great, maybe I'll stop by the diner across from the apartment and grab this same platter when I wake up.' _Mac thought to himself, everything smelled real enough, but again this had to be a dream. So with a shrug of his shoulders and grabbing the burger before him, he took the first bite.

The meat was juicy, fresh and had that grilled flavor that diner burgers are known for. Mac had skipped the veggies and just stuck with pure meat and cheese, allowing for the simple yellow cheddar to have a sharp and gooey melding that always worked on a burger.

So maybe Mac wasn't dreaming because he very much doubted his pillow could taste this good. Weird how it was a burger that brought him to that realization. But his own hunger returned tenfold and he destroyed the burger in but a few minutes.

Jaune for his part only watched as his smaller new friend took a bite out of his burger, had a moment of clarity on his face and inhaled the rest of the burger which Jaune truly believed was impossible for Mac.

Mac gave a satisfied sigh now that the initial brunt of his hunger was now sated and gave Jaune a thumbs up, "Thanks for that Jaune, you are good man."

Jaune only shrugged, "Well you did ask for help anyways, besides I doubt the Headmaster had to say anything important anyways, usually he gives an announcement or sends a message if the meeting is important." Jaune then saw Mac squint his eyes at him and then opened his mouth as if remembering, "Oh right, I was supposed to meet him after I woke up, but I don't think he'll mind, besides it's dinner time so he's probably eating as well?" Mac tried to come up with an excuse. Jaune decided to just nod his head at it for Mac's sake.

"Hello Fearless leader!" as an Orange blur suddenly plopped down a tray of pancakes more higher than Mac's own stack and sat themselves down two seats between, what Mac now noticed, herself, and Jaune.

"Hey Nora, where's Ren and Pyrrha?" Jaune asked with a nugget in his mouth.

The named Nora had already shoved a pancake into her mouth that Mac didn't even see her do so and with a audible gulp finally spoke, "They were still in line grabbing their food, it's why pancakes are best because they don't take so long to make and are super delicous!" she finished this by raising said food with her fork proudly.

"Nora, don't play with your pancakes." came a calm voice as Mac saw two other students walk up with trays of food and took their seats that Nora had left them.

"Sorry Ren!" Nora said and went back to eating.

"Sup Ren, hey Pyrrha, glad to see you both." Greeted Jaune as the man named Ren gave a nod before looking at Mac. Jaune noticed this and spoke up. "So now that you all are here, I want you to say hello to a new student, his name is Mac... Uh, sorry Mac but you never did give your last name." Jaune then scratched the back of his head after forgetting about that detail. Mac chuckled and then stood up to his full height.

"My name is Mac Little, but my friends call me Mac, while my ring name is Little Mac." Mac then got different greetings from the trio before him.

"Hello."

"Greetings."

"You're small."

"Nora! You can't just say that!" Jaune shouted, though Nora believed otherwise, "But look at him! He's smaller than Ruby!"

Now usually Mac might've taken offense to that, but something told him that Nora was just being... Nora, weird how that actually fits, Go figure.

"It's fine Jaune, Nora is telling the truth, but a lot of fighters ended up lying on the canvas when they went up against me." Mac said proudly.

"So you're going to introduce them to me now Jaune?" Mac asked with a grin.

"Hmm? Oh right!" Jaune then cleared his throat. "This is team JNPR, said as Juniper, and going by the order of letters, I'm Jaune Arc, leader of the team." He then pointed to Nora, "That is Nora Valkyrie, our hyper explosives expert."

Nora gave a salute when her name and self-given title were called.

"Next is my partner, Pyrrha Nikos, I only found out recently that she was a tournament fighter and on the cover of my favorite cereal."

Pyrrha nodded to Mac and he noticed a dim fire in her eyes, oddly enough he saw that when he fought Sandman for the champion's belt. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mac." the redhead said.

"Likewise Pyrrha, gonna be honest with you, I can see why Jaune here spoke highly of you when I asked for his help." Pyrrha turned a bit pink in the cheeks at that while Jaune didn't seem to notice. '_Ah, love truly is the biggest opponent to face' _Mac thought to himself.

Jaune then continued on, "Lastly is Lie Ren, local voice of calm and registered Nora Handler." Jaune added cheekily.

Ren only nodded as well, "Hello Mac, what Jaune said is true, and in the event Nora is loose please notify me." a small smile grew on the stoic face. While Nora simply leaned into Ren's personal space and tapped his nose while saying "Boop."

'_20 bucks saying those two are totally banging.' _Mac thought to himself once more but caught himself when he just realized something during that thought. If he was indeed on a different planet, then he was essentially broke, not a penny to his name. His head then met the table when such a thing struck him.

The four in front of Mac were surprised by Mac's sudden action, Jaune then asked Mac, "Uh, everything alright there Mac, did I mess up with my introductions of my friends?" he then looked to Pyrhha who only gave a shrug, while Ren only looked at Mac and Nora was busy with her pancakes.

"No Jaune, it's just that I realized that I'm dirt broke now, especially since all the cash and earnings I won is back in my home." said Mac who's voice was a bit muffled by the table. Pyrrha tried to reassure the pint sized boxer however, "I'm sure you can ask your parents to send you your money to you?"

Mac only looked up at Pyrhha, "It would be easy if I was still on my planet that is, I bet you guys don't even use dollars as your cash."

Pyrrha only tilted her head, "I'm sorry Mac, but did you say 'my planet'? Surely you meant your house correct?"

"Nope I mean my planet, I don't even know how I ended up here in the first place, I just woke up here in the Beacon Infirmary and talked to that Ozpin guy and Miss Goodwitch." Mac was now sitting up straight and decided to eat the pancakes which were now getting soggy with syrup.

He would've eaten if not for an Orange haired Bomber who had leaned well over the table to suddenly be in his face with literal stars in her eyes, "So what you're saying is that you're an alien?" Mac felt very much in danger at this moment and answered with a simple "Yes?". He then was subjected to what only to be described as a "Squee" of joy from the girl. "Oh my gosh, Ren! Can you believe it, he's an actual alien! Oh! I wonder if he has tentacles or some kind of weird third eye? No, wait! A tentacle that has his third eye!" as she visibly vibrated at the sheer thoughts of Mac being an alien being.

Mac himself only looked at the other three for help, Jaune only shrugging, Ren trying to calm Nora down and Pyrhha seeming to have a question rising which she soon asked. "I am unsure if what you say is true Mac, but I recalled you saying that you had a ring name, are you perhaps a tournament fighter as well?" And Mac saw that fire in her eyes grow ever slightly now, "I sure am, or was at least, but where I'm from, I'm the champion and title defender of the WVBA, which is a boxing a tournament where all weight classes and skill levels can enter for the title belt. I won that belt and defended multiple times." Yup, that fire in her eyes seemed brighter now, and to be honest, Mac felt it starting to affect him as well, so he decided to add, "Also not to toot my own horn, but I'm the youngest fighter to ever win the belt, even with my small size, I won all my matches with knockouts." and now Mac saw those Emerald eyes shine now, like when he went up against Sandman, he saw the fire of challenger once again. '_I think I'm in danger now._' he thought to himself.

"Well you seem to have done quite a bit for yourself then Mac, I do hope to see you fight soon." Pyrrha only smiled, but the glow was only dimmer now, but only slightly.

The next few minutes were spent chatting back and forth, Mac asking about what exactly dust and Aura was, while JNPR asked what life was like on a different planet, and was quite surprised with the number of similarities, Mac did take note that they took this whole 'Man from another world thing' in stride, but it did make him a bit worried that perhaps this world is more insane in ways that he couldn't even imagine.

(~)

Team JNPR and Mac then left the cafeteria with their bellies now filled and were currently leading Mac towards Ozpin's office, apparently, Mac was nowhere near close than he had originally thought. Ren had asked how he got lost with a map which Mac then showed, only to be informed that he had somehow managed to take a screenshot of the map instead, which is why he was making no real progress in directions. Woops.

Soon enough they found the elevator, "Thank you guys so much, I think I still would've been lost without you guys." Mac chuckled while saying his thanks, he was humble and always admitted to his errors and shortcomings.

"No problem Mac, just glad we could help out a literal transfer student." Jaune replied a smile on not only his face but on the rest of his team's faces as well.

"See you around Alien!" said Nora who was waving happily.

"See you around Mac." said Ren.

"Goodbye Mac." said Pyrrha.

"Laters guys and thanks again." Mac waved to them and then went onto the elevator to meet with Ozpin.

As the elevator left, leaving only JNPR behind, Nora decided to speak up. "Well for an alien he seemed like a cool dude." Everyone nodded to that statement "Although he seemed a bit shorter than average, but judging by his looks he does seem to have quite the skills as a fighter." added Ren.

Pyrrha clapped her hands, "I know right? A champion from another world, I just hope I can spar with him soon!" Jaune saw the way his partner added and in the short time he's known her he found out that she has a competitive nature that's worse than his little sister's. "Just be careful though Pyr, he isn't from our world remember?" Jaune placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down from her battle excitement, she blinked a few times, "Right, of course Jaune."

He smiled at her, "Cool, now let's get back to our dorm, all this food and making a new friend has gotten me ready for a nap." Everyone agreed to that simple idea and soon headed back to their room to relax for the evening.

Now currently in the elevator and unknown to most everyone besides Doc, Mac was actually quite well-read in different matters, but none other than his favorites of fairytales, myths, and legends. He had to pass the time somehow during his off time and never really liked T.V all that much except for movies. But while on the ride up to the Headmaster's office he couldn't help but think about 'The Wizard of Oz' and if Jaune Arc was some weird super great-grandchild of Joan of Arc.

He only chuckled to himself, "It's probably just a coincidence unless they have a Red Riding Hood or a Snow White here, but I doubt it."

Soon enough the elevator dinged and slid opened to reveal the office.

Mac was once again surprised and wondered if this was what it was like to be inside a pocket watch. Various clockwork gears in motion throughout the entire room, large windows and set of windows that created an entire wall in itself and allowing for a grand view of forest below, and lastly a giant wooden desk where a white haired headmaster sat waiting for him.

"Good evening Mister Little, I see that you had a good lunch with Team JNPR I take it?" a brief smile showed on his face as Mac coughed nervously, busted so easily.

"Sorry about that Headmaster, I got lost, then I asked Jaune to help me out, but then I got hungry, went to the cafeteria where I met the rest of his team and had dinner, and also told them about how I'm not from Remnant which they took in stride honestly." Well Mac just spilled everything, oh sure, put him up against a man who's taller than 7ft and punches like a juiced up bulldozer and Mac would be cool-headed, but put him in front of an authoritative figure and he just cracks.

"I see." was Ozpin's reply. "Mister Little, although I failed to say so, your being from another world is to remain secret for the time being, General Ironwood of Atlas has been notified of your dilemma and although he wished to snatch you up for study due to your blood, I decided to garner a different idea." Ozpin then pulls open a drawer and after reaching into the drawer, places a folder onto the desk.

"What's that?"

"This Mister Little is an offer, join my school as a student, learn to fight the darkness and make many allies during your time here." Ozpin stated.

Now Mac would've denied the offer, but he remembered that he wasn't on Earth anymore, he had no idea where exactly he was at, save for knowing he was in a school called Beacon, and he had no money and nothing of value except for the clothes on his back and his skills as a boxer. His mind was set now, but one thing was still bothering him. "Okay, I get the deal about Aura and dust, but why is Dust being in my blood a good thing, something so good that a General is willing to snatch me up and poke around inside me?"

"I'm glad you asked Mister Little." Ozpin then pulls open a hologram screen that showed two separate images of what Mac could tell were blood samples magnified. "You see Mister Little, on the left side is a standard variant of blood, slightly aura enhanced of course. But on the right side is your blood, aura enhanced and with particles of some of the purest Dust I've ever seen."

"Again, why is that a good thing?"

"Well as you just told me you have a basic understanding of Dust now, and you know that dust incorporates the basic elements of nature and a few noncorresponding properties. Well, Pure Dust, is what can be seen as a canvas of elements, and are far more powerful than standard dust shards and crystals, but above all else, it is impossible for this variant of dust to be in your blood in the first place."

"Uh... So is that a good thing or?"

"To put simply Mister Little, the dust in your veins now garners you the grasp of elemental powers, quite rare, but not entirely unheard of, however, your method is something far more powerful and not as dangerous than, what are called, 'Dust Infusers'. And if you can practice the usage of that dust, then I believe you will be a true powerhouse of a Hunstman." Ozpin finished with a small smile.

Mac raised a brow at that, he had some idea of what Ozpin was getting at, he fought two opponents who seemed to have some kind of grasp over the elemental energies, those were Great Tiger and Piston Honda, both of whom he got a chance to chat with after he retired after his curiosity was peaked about their sudden powers. And then it struck Mac if those two could grasp that kind of power through training, then why couldn't he? Besides, there were supposedly loads of people who use dust on a daily so he can always ask for help in the matter! And with that final thought, Mac made his decision.

"Headmaster Ozpin, I accept your offer to become a student at Beacon." Mac gave an answer and Ozpin saw a flame glowing withing his eyes causing Ozpin to have a smile of a thought, 'Well he reminds me of Peter back when he first started as a huntsman and long before the fool found a wife.' he chuckled at both the memory and at Mac. "That is good to hear Mister Little but there is one more thing I must notify you of since you are a new student here, you must go through an initiation, but seeing as tossing you out into a forest of Grimm would be boring you'll be notified of your task come tomorrow morning."

"Oh, okay that's cool..." Mac then scratched the back of his head, "So where am I gonna sleep at then Headmaster?"

"Don't worry Mister Little, I've requested the first-year team RWBY to show you the way to your personal dorm room for the time being, in fact, they should be here soon enough."

"Team Ruby? Well, they sound like a swell buncha guys."

"Well that would be the case if they weren't an all-female team."

"Say what now?"

Just then the elevator door dinged open and Mac then saw what he would admittedly say were some very attractive girls, though truth be told that while he was walking around lost in Beacon, he did notice that most if not all the students here at Beacon were rather very attractive. But that brought one huge problem to light for Mac, as a champion boxer he may be, but good with new people, let alone girls, he is not.

"We're here now Headmaster, what you need sir?" came a cheery voice from what Mac could see was Red Riding Hood herself, although she was in school uniform but with a flowing red hooded cape somehow attached to her. As Mac saw the four girls enter, the one in Red gasped loudly and pointed a finger. "It's you again!"

Mac was confused since he never met this girl before, and then looked around the room since there may have been another person that he just didn't see when he met Ozpin. He didn't see anyone but still saw the girl with a finger pointed at him, he then pointed at himself. "You mean me?" he asked and the girl only nodded her head, "Yes you!"

The four then started walking towards Mac, he heard the blonde one ask a question, a bit too loud of a whisper, "So Ruby, is that the guy you said appeared into the room when you stopped that robbery?"

"Yeah he is, but why is he here?"

Ozpin then stood from his seat to address them all, "Hello there Team RWBY, allow me to introduce the newest student to Beacon, his name is Mac Little, and due to recent events, will be attending classes alongside you. He was brought here by your friends of JNPR and he has told them of some rather confidential information pertaining to himself."

This piqued the curiosity of the four girls and Mac only looked at Ozpin, "But I thought you said it was supposed to be a secret Headmaster." asked Mac. Ozpin shrugged, "Which is why you have permission to inform RWBY of your predicament, trust me Mister Little, besides myself, Ironwood, Goodwitch, and JNPR, your secret is safe." Mac was reconsidering his choice of agreeing to join Beacon, but only slightly.

"If you say so. But first I guess it's fair for some introductions." Mac said while looking at the four girls, forcing a smile to his face and trying to not turn away from the stares of the beautiful girls before him, but he just went into his 'Professional' mode.

The girl named Ruby, if Mac could guess, stood forward with a smile. "My name is Ruby Rose, team leader of RWBY, and yes it does get confusing with names sometimes." Ruby chuckoed a bit at that little tidbit before in a blur was besides the girl with white hair and hugging her side, much to the annoyance of her.

"Let me go you oaf!" the white haired girl cried out, but Ruby didn't seem to mind or care, "This is my partner, Weiss Schnee, and my bestest friend in the world!" Mac smiled at her antics, "A pleasure to meet you Weiss." Weiss only huffed in reply and Mac saw Ruby blur away, with rose petals flowing from behind her away from Weiss towards a girl with black hair and bow and stood beside her with her hands behind her.

"This quite girl is Blake Belladonna, she's quite, but like Ninja quite, and she reads alot." Blake nodded to Mac and he asked a question, "Cool, do you have any book recommendations, I ain't got anything to read and this Scroll is confusing." Mac grinned and thought he saw her bow twitch, "I may have a few Mac."

Ruby smiled at seeing her team get along with Mac before she suddenly felt herself being grabbed and enveloped by mounds well developed, followed by a loud voice, "And my name is Yang Xiao Long, the resident badass brawler of Beacon and the kickass older sister of Ruby here!" Yang then squeezed Ruby more as she tried to break herself free from her sisterly grasp.

Mac tried to keep his eyes leveled with her lilac ones as he noticed the head of Ruby being smothered with her chest, Doc did try to teach Mac about eye contact but he was 17 too so, he was doing his best.

"It's nice to meet you all, also Yang you maybe want to let Ruby go, I think she's starting to not move now." and true enough Ruby wasn't flailing as much and seemed to become slower in movements, Yang's eye widened, "Sorry Ruby, forgot that air is important!" before she let go of a gasping Ruby. Mac laughed at the sisters before clearing his throat. "Right, well like Headmaster Ozpin said, my name is Mac Little, I'm seventeen, and world champion boxer and title defender of the WVBA, now retired though."

Mac saw that the girls had varying reactions, Ruby had stars in her eyes, Blake had a raised brow, Yang seemed to be sizing him up, and Weiss only scoffed at him, "As if, there is no such thing as a WVBA championship, and even if there was I very much doubt someone of your stature could even land a punch hard enough."

'_Well ain't you a just a barrel of warm sunshine?_' Mac thought, not only did she insult his height but also the title, but he did remember one fact though. And he was going to have some fun with it. "I ain't surprised you've not heard about it, but you see that's because it ain't held on Remnant Miss Schnee, it's from among the stars themselves on a planet called Earth." Mac held a grin as he looked at Weiss and an arm pointing out towards the sky and then pointing a thumb at himself, "My name is Mac Little of Earth, Champion Boxer with plenty of fighting spirit."

Now the girls had looks of disbelief, except for Yang who had disbelief and the look of challenge on her face. Ozpin decided to aid Mac, "Although it is far fetched, what Mister Little claims are true, there are no records of him existing outside of the instance when he appeared several nights ago in the police station in Vale, and thus tomorrow he'll be going thru initiation and for the time being will be in both the care of your team and JNPR since they know of Mac's secret." Team RWBY went from confused to serious in an instance seeing as they had essentially been given a task from the Headmaster himself, "Also, Miss Schnee, may you aid Mac in any inquires about Dust, he has a rather unique feature to his body."

Weiss bowed slightly, "Of course Headmaster, but what exactly is unique about Mister Little?"

Mac had to stop himself from tilting his head at the attitude change he just saw happen with Weiss.

"Glad you asked Miss Schnee, you see Mac has pure dust infused into his very blood, and if what past dust infusers are anything to go by, then Mister Little here is by far the most capable if not possibly the most strongest of users of such a thing."

Weiss and Blake had a look of surprise while Yang and Ruby seemed confused.

"With all due respect Headmaster, that is absurd, not only is dust infusing highly dangerous, the wear on the body would be catastrophic, and if it's used with Pure Dust would only be more so if not entirerely fatal!" Weiss stated, which caused Mac to worry very much now.

Ozpin merely nodded, "And your worry is well founded Miss Schnee, but Mister Little has had this Dust flowing within his body for the past days since his arrival here, and has shown no adverse effects that long term Dust Infusions are known for, and they have been active and strong since and before he had woken up." Ozpin then pulled up the same images of blood that he had shown Mac and Weiss stepped forward in amazement.

_'Guess Dust being in my blood really is a good thing huh?' _Mac thought, first he's a man from another world and now he's some kind of Medical phenomenon.

Ruby and Yang showed signs of understanding now and Blake was looking at Mac now. Weiss was the one who spoke up, "I will ensure to answer any and all questions that Mister Little has about Dust and it's applications Headmaster."

_'Well she seems determined now' _was the collective thought of the others in the room.

Ozpin smiled, "That is all I ask of you, and what say you Miss Rose?"

Ruby looked at Mac then at Ozpin, "Oh, Uh, Team RWBY will ensure to carry on this duty withe the utmost of importance Headmaster." as the Reaper then saluted for extra measure.

"Excellent then, so without further ado, Mister Little, please follow Team RWBY as the lead you to your dorm room. You are all dismissed." Ozpin finished.

Mac plus RWBY looked at each other before Blake decided to start heading back to the elevator and soon the rest RWY followed soon behind her while Mac was the last to follow. He gave one last look to Ozpin who only nodded to him, and then followed the girls to the elevator, trying desperately to keep his eyes above there waists.

(~)

As the elevator doors closed, Ozpin was alone in his office once again. He ensured that he was alone again before opening a desk drawer and pulling out an old photo, a team of four older men stood posing next the Headmaster himself for a team reunion, the team itself was an all male team, but the most prominent out of the team was the leader himself, a heavily muscled dark skinned man, a small fro of black hair and small black moustache, taking a well known boxer's stance. The Leader and medic of Team JOOS, nicknamed "Doc" by those of Beacon. Ozpin smiled at the memory, and at the news that he had indeed had gone missing, but it was all a ruse and far-fetched plan by Ozpin. Simple plan really, it was to get a champion from another world.

Silly yes, but the initial idea worked, and Doc had immediately volunteered for the task, so using a powerful and ancient crystal, Doc was instructed to read out an incantation, find a worthy fighter and then return back home with the fighter.

To be honest not one of Ozpin's greatest ideas but it seemed to work, sadly Doc wasn't anywhere to be found.

Ozpin them had a sad smile, "Such a foolish plan, but you really did pull through exceptionally, and a very promising one at that." He then chuckled, "I hope you are resting easy now, knowing you've given Remnant a true fighting chance as you wanted. And thank you again for that Jerome." Ozpin then folded the picture away of his friend, the one and only Jerome 'Doc' Louis, Boxer of Remnant.

(~)

* * *

**A/N: There we go then, a bit meatier chapter if I say so myself, course had to rerewrite the thing after I lost the original file, but working on stories now on the site itself is so much easier and I can work on my phone as well.****Anywho, yes, very short Mac, now has essentially elemental powers inside of him, but he'll learn to use em soon enough. Plus making Doc being from Remnant was little side idea, because I played with the idea that he had a Supportive Semblance that allowed for a "counter" to be seen only by allies, which is why Mac always saw a chance to strike opponents, so maybe it might've made him cheater, or maybe Doc just really wanted to see Mac succeed, it will play a part in the story that's for damn sure.**

**And yes, Fists will fly in the next chapter, but introductions first before the bout.**

**Anywho, thanks for reading and if can leave a review so I can know exactly what I can fix. Have a great day.**


	3. Chapter 3

=Ch.3: Enjoy the Little Things.=

**A/N: First time actually doing a full-on fight scene, so I beg your pardon in that regard. Also, I need to find a limit for myself for my damn chapters because once I start I can't stop. Anyways, onwards with the story.**

**Punch Out! belongs to Nintendo**

**RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth**

* * *

So Mac wasn't doing so hot right now, finding out that he has what Doc calls 'Claustrophobia' now, or maybe he didn't. Maybe it had to deal with the fact that just a few inches in front of him were four beautiful women with each one having a different personality and body that would earn them a chorus of wolf whistles back home. Mac had to pull on the collar of his shirt, '_Was it always this stuffy in here? And how long is this elevator ride?'_ he thought to himself. The elevator didn't take this long to reach Ozpin did it?

Mac didn't have to suffer for too long as the elevator finally dinged and the group soon exited and the sisterly duo of Yang and Ruby had begun to bombard him questions much as JNPR did as they walked the halls and he gave them answers, but one question did raise a brow from the Bronx Boxer, and it was asked by the girl with a black bow Blake. "So does Earth have Faunus too Mac?"

Mac tilted his head in thought for a bit and answered, "We don't have Faunus on Earth, but there are old myths about beings called Fauns. Essentially they have a human upper body but have goat horns and the lower half of a goat for legs. But that's the first of heard of that word honestly." Mac gave a shrug and adjusted his glasses that he had forgotten he had put on.

Blake only gave a 'hmm' and then gave an answer, "That is a bit close but not completely off honestly since Faunus are nearly entirely human but have an animalistic feature to them, from scales to feathers even horns and tails. But they only ever have one feature to them and also can see in the dark as well."

Mac only blinked at the explanation and raised a finger, "It's just bog-standard humans where I'm from, but from what you're saying is that bunnygirls and catgirls are here?" Now it was Blake as well as the others of her team to look at Mac. "Yes?"

Mac put his finger down and grinned while giving himself a fist pump, and saying something to himself about "Touching all the fluffy tails." but Blake hoped that she had simply misheard him. Mac, of course, was wondering if those weird books that Piston had lent him 'by accident' really hold true on some of their details.

(~)

After a few more minutes of walking and more questions, soon enough Mac was led to what he believed to be his room for the time being since Ruby had all but shouted, "Here we are Mac, your room here at Beacon!" Mac smiled at the cheerfulness that Ruby had.

Yang decided to speak up after she noticed something, "Oh cool, you're just a hallway down from our dorm room as well Mac." She then grinned at her team and Mac before continuing, "Guess that means that Mac is Little ways from us then?"

Mac only squinted at Yang with sudden judgment while the others let out a groan, "Yang please don't, he's still new and it's too early for him to suffer." Ruby pleaded with her sister. It was too soon for her to allow another victim to fall prey to the self-proclaimed "Pun Master".

Mac then let out a sigh, "It's fine Ruby I've dealt with worse humor before, I just didn't know Xiao Long it would've been before I heard it again. But I'm sure I can Yang on for a while." Mac said with a grin. The groans only redoubled while Ruby was on her knees hitting the floor in despair while saying, "I had hope for you Mac!"

Yang raised a brow, 'Oh, a boxer and a punster? Ruby sure knows how to pick 'em.' as with the thought her smile only grew. Mac then chuckled to himself, "Sorry I blame my dad for that, it won't happen often I can tell you that but it was good to actually hear something so terrible." Mac had a sad smile on his face, but then looked at the door. "So how do I get in exactly?" as he jiggled the handle.

Thankfully Weiss decided to help out the man, "The Scroll that Ozpin gave you is your key, just hold out towards that pad and it'll unlock the door." Mac then did as he was told and soon a small 'beep' was heard followed by the sounds of a lock. He then opened the door as was honestly surprised as he walked inside The entire setup of the room was nearly exact in layout as his old apartment. A comfy couch and a recliner were in the center of the room facing towards a large tv screen located against the wall. Behind the sofa was a wooden dining table that could seat six people. Next was the sight of the brown wooden floors suddenly change to white tile and marked the beginning of a Kitchen area, cupboards, white fridge, stove and sink, and an island countertop. Taking in the full picture Mac saw it was a Living Room / Kitchen / Dining Room setup. There was a separate door that Mac assumed led to his bedroom and bathroom. Very much like his old apartment.

Mac then heard a whistle from behind him as it seemed like RWBY had allowed themselves in while he walked through the door, "Nice digs Mac, kinda makes me jealous actually." Yang complimented.

"Oh, oh! Mac! Can we use your dorm for our team meetings pretty please?" Ruby was suddenly in front of Mac, a pair of Gray Blue eyes stared from behind a pair of glasses up into silver eyes. Mac knew puppy dog eyes when he saw them, kids used them on him when they asked for an autograph when he did roadwork. Didn't help that somehow Ruby was pulling it off better, Mac would've agreed but thankfully a lady in white came to his rescue.

"You dolt, he barely even stepped foot in here! And it's rude to even ask that before he could even settle down!" The representation of a dog pulling on a leash was in Mac's mind as he saw Weiss trying to hold Ruby back from Mac.

"It is a lovely setup Mac." replied Blake, at least she was calm about it, and Mac knew he saw her bow twitch this time!

Before Mac could ask however his scroll soon buzzed in his pocket, quickly pulling it out and seeing that Ozpin had sent him a message. "Huh, I got a message from the Headmaster."

Ruby stopped her struggling with Weiss and her attention was once again on Mac, "Well what does it say?"

Mac then opened the message up and read aloud the following, "Good Evening Mister Little, I know I said I would inform you of your initiation tomorrow, but I decided to inform you of what your task will be for tomorrow. Weird." Mac read the rest of the message in silence and was going to speak before Yang grabbed his Scroll and then continued with the message.

"You will report to Miss Goodwitch's class for Combat Evaluation. Your goal is to last for a duration of time against the training bots and a particular Grimm that has been happily provided by Professor Port. And Team RWBY, be sure to lead Mister Little to the classroom at the appointed time of 10 AM and best of luck." Yang hummed to herself, "Wonder if he knew I was gonna read it?"

"Maybe it was foresight or a coincidence?" Blake said, still unsure of how the Headmaster acted.

"Can I have my Scroll back please?" Mac asked as Yang gave it back to him, but not before she went ahead and typed something into his scroll. Curious Mac looked at what she had done and saw she had put down her contact information on his scroll. He then looked at Yang who only wiggled her eyebrows. Yup, there was that feeling of danger again, and it was getting really warm now too, why is it so damn warm all of a sudden? Thankfully he had a solution, "Seems like Yang is a step ahead of me, I was about to ask for your contact info since your team is going to be leading me to my test anyhow in the morning." Nice save.

It seemed like the idea that was pulled out of thin air seemed like a good one to the others, or maybe they just pitied Mac, he preferred to believe in the former. He soon had four new contacts on his Scroll, of course, he was going to change the names for fun and was planning on getting JNPR's info as well since supposedly they were friends with RWBY. so he decided to go ahead and try to make friends as well.

"Hey, if y'all want you can relax here for a bit and watch TV if anything I got the bedroom separate so privacy will be no problem for me, gonna shower though so go ahead and relax." Mac tried for the hospitality route if there was one way to making friends it was through lazing around, with permission of course, on somebody's couch. At least that's what Doc always said.

Mac felt himself being squeezed heavily as Rose petals floated around him, "You are the best friend ever of all time!" said a very happy Ruby. Before Mac could say anything he was let go and turned around as he saw Ruby sitting crosslegged on the sofa with the TV on some kind of monster movie. Damn that girl is fast.

"Inviting four girls to stay in your room while you go clean up? Somebody must be confident." came the teasing remarks of the Blonde. Mac only tensed up as that way of thinking never really came to mind at all! The red on his face slowly showed up, but thankfully Blake stepped in to help.

"Leave him alone Yang, he's trying to be nice and it is cozy here." Blake added the last part with a small smile, walking past them both and eyeing the recliner with a plan for a quick cat nap. Yang followed suit and took a seat right next to Ruby.

"Thank you for the invitation, Mac." Weiss said as she went to follow her team, but was stopped by Mac.

"Wait a minute Weiss, I don't want to be rude but after I shower could you help me out with that Dust stuff, I think it might help out if I understand it more in depth since it's flowing through me. Plus I hear you're somewhat of an expert on the stuff." Mac scratched the back of his head and chuckled, why the hell are all of these girls so damn pretty?

"Oh, why of course Mac, I'd be happy to assist you with the information you may need." Weiss smiled at this since she was going to drag Mac to explain the nuances of Dust anyways but was glad to see that he was taking initiative in the matters of learning of something so vital to the ways of Remnant.

Mac nodded, "Thanks Weiss, hopefully I won't take too long." he gave a thumbs up and went into the towards the door that as it turned out, was his bedroom and then shut the door behind him leaving Weiss to find a seat just one over from Ruby and Yang.

(~)

Mac had just closed the door and took a few calm breaths before getting over his panic. What Yang suggested did not help his train of thought at all, he just wanted to be friendly was all for God's sake. Yet he had a gut feeling that Yang teasing like that was a daily occurrence and he wonders if the two other males being Ren and Jaune were also her targets for such actions.

"But first a nice, possibly cold shower." Mac thought aloud, sure he had cleaned up already but more recent events left him feeling just a smidge unclean, plus he didn't exactly like going commando. Leave it to Beacon to give him a full uniform and his own room but not a pair of boxers. Mac then started to get undresses in his bedroom and standing next to the bathroom door, unknowingly giving a perfect angle to a pair of Lilac eyes.

(~)

Weiss couldn't believe what she was seeing, not even a few minutes had gone by and her loud blonde teammate was being a complete and utter pervert by peeking into Mac's room. It was scandalous, it was audacious it was something she wished to chew Yang out for! But she wasn't going to, for she feared that if she did then she would be judged poorly by Mac if caught, and Weiss was a proud Schnee and would not allow such a rumor of her being a peeping Tom even start.

So with only a dignified sigh, she let Yang know what she thought of her, "You blonde Scoundrel."

Yang only waved her away and saying something about letting her 'enjoy the show'. Weiss only huffed and went back to her spot as she was thankful that Ruby was too enraptured with the monster movie to see what exactly her sister was doing and Blake was curled up and asleep on the recliner. Small mercies it seemed.

(~)

Now Yang may have given out the impression that she was bombastic tough as nails party girl with a love for drinks with tiny umbrellas, but she was **not** a floozy or stereotype blonde bimbo and was still holding onto her V-Card. Admittedly yes, she was a pervert to some degree and had seen a bevy of videos on the Rem-net, but with a body like hers, it would've been a crime to not flaunt what she got. And the different blushes she would get from the boys only made her laugh all the more. In simple matters, she did it partly for attention but mostly for laughs.

Besides, she could deck any man, or woman in the rare cases, that tried to get too handsy with her when she was on her club outings.

Plus Yang was naturally curious about Mac as well, plus the possible chance of seeing a Pork Cutlass in person was just an added benefit. Off topic, Yang was genuinely intrigued by Mac, who boasted to be from another world and to be a Champion Boxer to boot. "I wonder if he has a tentacle with a third eye on him?" she mumbled to herself.

In short, she was not peeking, she was merely observing his possible alien anatomy for the benefit of science. Anyone who claimed otherwise merely stood in the way of the progress of Science.

(~)

Mac shivered a little for some reason, he felt like he was being watched, but that was impossible, who'd want to see a small man undress? Mac walked over to a wooden drawer and was relieved to see his old clothes in the drawer, but a yellow envelope with a note on it.

_"Dear Mac Little,_

_Inside this envelope is 1,000 Lien, our world's currency, see to that you go shopping for supplies and clothing in Vale after your test, and best of luck young man!_

_Manfully Signed, Professor Peter Port"_

Cool! So he wasn't completely broke and he had a pair of boxers now, that's some good fortune right there!

Without waiting any further Mac began to undress, first was taking off the glasses that he may or may not have stolen. Second, was removing the jacket, vest, tie and shirt after which left his upper body bare. "Oh man, it feels good to be out of those things!" Mac said happily as he stretched, feeling a few clicks in his bones. His muscles stretching easily as he raised both of his arms to get that spot of his back to stretch as well and sighing happily from the sensation of it.

That weird feeling came back stronger than before, maybe he had his tie on too tight and the blood was just flowing back to normal. He had taken off his shoes and socks next and then started working on his belt, it took some time but it finally came loose as he pulled the belt out fully from the pants loops. Lastly was a button on his pants, damn things were hard to undo and it took him a while to do so, much longer than he would admit, but he finally got them undone, and began to undo the zipper an-

"For the love of Oum just take your pants off already!"

Mac froze at the very feminine and angry voice and quickly looked towards his bedroom door only to see an angry Yang and his bedroom door wide open. Who then went from angry to shock in an instant as she was just now realizing that she gave herself up.

Mac decided the next course of action, and using both hands, he covered his chest. He was panicking and not being in the right set of mind, still trying to function with a fact that a blonde beauty was peeking on him undressing.

Unfortunately for the both of them, they forgot that Mac had his pants undone. This matter was made present thought the force of gravity as they slid down Mac's legs and onto the floor.

Yang then learned two things, the first being Mac had gone commando, and the second being that his last name did not match what he was carrying.

The silence between the two was deafening, both of them were red face with Mac being the redder one, Yang spoke the only thing that came to mind "Guess I can start calling you 'Big Mac' instead?" and realizing too late what she had just said as Mac then grew as Red as the Reaper's cape.

Unfortunately, Weiss had seen or more so heard Yang yelling, even Blake had woken up from her nap at her partner yelling. Ruby, however, was hoping the giant Moth monster was able to kill the giant Hydra and save Menagerie.

Blake being the faster one to react had gone to her side as she had only seen the door open but not past Yang herself, and was soon at her side, "What happened? I heard shouting and why-" Blake then saw what Yang was looking at, oh... A strong blush then showed up on her face at the sight of Mac's hammer.

Mac had enough and quickly yelled in a panic now that another beautiful girl just saw his 'Mini Mac' and pulled his pants up. The sudden yelling then caused the other two girls to yell in surprise at Mac's yelling who in turn yelled back from their yelling. Thankfully Blake was still thinking and after the third yell promptly closed the door after pulling her partner away.

Mac only groaned after a minute of silence and decided to _lock_ his door this time and took a nice cold shower.

(~)

What followed after was awkward eye contact courtesy of Mac since his brain wasn't completely rebooted yet. Being clad now in his boxing shorts and black tank top he just wanted to sleep now and had to let Ruby know, much to her pouting. Although she did wonder why his eyes did seem kinda dull, maybe he was just tired.

Team RWBY then left as well but Yang and Blake did seem to leave the room faster though which was weird. Weiss however did show Mac a site on his scroll that he could use to read up on Dust in more detail which he was thankful for and soon the remaining pair said their goodnights to Mac and left him alone.

(~)

Mac was thankful now that the team of girls had left and all but collapsed onto his sofa. Who knew that accidentally exposing yourself was so emotionally draining? He then spent his time reading through his Scroll about Dust thanks to Weiss. Besides the floor it would seem, Dust was in nearly everything and everywhere, Mac included, and came in different elemental properties and could even be mixed into different compounds. From ammunition to healing, Dust was versatile as Hell it would seem and Mac essentially had the mother of all Dust in his blood.

"No wonder that General Steeleoak guy wanted me, I'm essentially some kind of elemental super soldier or something." Mac sighed as he closed the tab on his scroll and saw the time, it was 10:20 pm now, damn it was getting late. Mac then got up from his sofa and into his room, making sure it was locked behind him before getting into his bed and promptly passing out to dreamland.

Now Mac rarely dreams, but when he does his dreams always have him learn something that he could use to his advantage, this dream however would have him finding himself in the middle of a tournament against other people, and even weird yet oddly shaped and friendly creatures. And he had to fight them, all of them, from ancient-looking warriors to fellow tournament fighters, Hell he even fought that damn Gorilla with a tie again in a boxing ring. Yet the biggest part to Mac was the moves he was using. They incorporated his boxing style, but he felt them move faster and hit harder than ever. Not to mention he did one move that turned his fist into a powerfully charged fireball of sorts and learned how to not only double jump but do a gnarly looking uppercut that carried him upwards!

Although besides the fighters and his somehow new yet familiar skills, what had or who had stood out the most was when he had won his fights, and that was Doc, posing right with him or raising Mac's hand high and with a proud grin on his face.

(~)

Mac woke up to the sound of an alarm blaring, and with a hand out of the warmth of his blanket blindly swatted for the source of the sound and was lucky to find his mark after the fifth swat.

Grabbing the scroll and turning the device's alarm off he was confused by the room he was in, but quickly remembered it was his assigned personal room. And that he had a test of sorts to do today, or was there a test that involved him fighting? He was confused and it was, he looked at the Scroll again as it read 7:58 AM. Yup too early still, but he was awake now and decided to get ready and grab something to eat at least.

After getting up, getting freshened up and dressed without fear of being peeped on again, he made his way out of his dorm and using his Scroll to guide him, headed to the cafeteria.

* * *

Mac was still in awe of the size of this place, of not only the campus but of the cafeteria itself. It made him wonder if the classrooms had this kind of 'oomph' to them as well. He then followed the line of other students who were getting their food as well, Mac however still got the occasional looks from them of course due to his height but he decided he would have to get used to it quickly if he was staying here.

After some more staring, Mac finally got his tray of food and started to look for a place to sit, his eyes then spotted a trio of Crimson, Black and White hair sitting at the same spot Mac had sat at just yesterday and decided to head over.

"Morning Ren, morning Weiss, and morning Pyrrha." Mac greeted them as he took a seat next to Weiss.

"Goodmorning Mac."

"Morning Mac."

"Hello, and morning Mac."

The group then enjoyed their meals in silence for a few minutes before Pyrrha decided to ask, "So I heard you're having your initiation in Miss Goodwitch's class Mac, is it true?"

Mac raises a brow in surprise. "Yeah it is, how'd you find out?"

"Weiss informed us." replied Ren.

Mac then looked at Weiss who only dabbed her mouth with a napkin before speaking. "I believed it would be best for Team JNPR to have been informed as well. Ozpin made it clear that you had become acquainted with them, and they are right across from our team's dorm as well."

"Oh, well that was nice of you Weiss didn't even know you guys were so close." Mac said with genuine surprise. "I knew you had a trustworthy face on you when I first saw it."

Weiss gave a proud huff, "Well of course, I am a Schnee after all."

The group smiled from Weiss's Heiress nature that was showing and Mac almost forgot something. "Also thanks for that website you showed me too, it really helped me out a lot. Plus it gave me an idea as to why friggin General Metalbirch is after me."

This statement confused Ren and Pyrrha but got a raised brow from Weiss.

"You mean General Ironwood." she corrected.

"Now that sounds dirty." Mac pointed out.

"Why would the General be after you?" asked Ren.

Mac only shrugged, "I think it might be because I have really pure Dust flowing in my blood, and Ozpin says I might be a powerhouse because of it? I ain't too sure honestly. But that's why I got Weiss here to help me out since she's some expert, and so far she's helped me get info about the stuff easily." He finished by giving a thumbs up and a smile to Weiss. "Speaking of teams, ain't there a few of you guys missing? I know I met at least two blondes yesterday and they can be hard to miss." Mac asked while biting into a piece of toast.

Pyrrha smiled at who exactly Mac had mentioned, "Jaune is currently sleeping in because we don't have any classes today, same for Nora as well."

Weiss only grumbled, "As for Ruby and Yang, although Blake had gotten up after I did. Yet I don't particularly know where she went to be honest."

"Ah, well as long as they don't forget that they gotta lead me to miss Goodwitch's class before ten, I mean I could find it on my own. But I don't want to go a besmirch that ole name of RWBY ya know?" Mac shrugged, he was honest at about that since it might've been a bad thing for him to show up by himself without the aforementioned team that was meant to show him to class.

The group of four soon finished their meals and had idle chatter for the time being, soon enough the time then read that it was nearing 9 AM. Weiss decided to call her team to wake them up before they were late but no sooner then she began to call did they see the missing members of RWBY, but also JNPR showed up alongside them.

"Well looks like the gangs all here! Goodmorning guys!" Ruby said cheerfully.

"Morning you guys." Mac grinned until he saw Yang grinning back at him with a weird look in her eyes.

"Morning Big Mac." Yang seemed to purr, Mac's grin fell as he was reminded of the event that happened last. He had completely forgotten about it! A loud thunk of his head against the table and a suffering groan was the sight that the now seven other occupants of the table had witnessed.

"Sense of Deja Vu here Mac, but are you alright?" Asked Jaune, it almost felt like yesterday that something similar had happened. Oh, wait.

Mac decided to just oust what Yang had done, sure she might just deny it or Hell, she might just own up top it. Mac decided his next course of action, even if it meant embarrassing himself again, it was worth the possible outcome. "Yang decided to peep in on me while I was changing to take a shower last night."

Jaune merely asked, "She peeped on you?" Mac simply nodded.

"I will admit that he ain't very Little down there." said the blonde with a wiggle of her brows.

Pyrrha only blushed lightly, Ren raised a brow, Weiss smacked her forehead, Ruby only gasped and then said "No, Bad Yang!" and Nora...

"So is he as big as Jaune and Ren?" she asked with a curious look.

Jaune only sputtered at the question and wondering when and how she had seen his 'Little Jaune', Ren only twitched an eyebrow and tried to stop a blush while Pyrhha and Ruby were blushing now. Yang had the same grin on her face while she raised both of her hands and started to distance them apart slowly, but Weiss being with a slight pink to her cheeks and stopping her antics as the trio of men was thankful for her interruption.

"How about instead of trying to figure out what may be in his loins, we should take him to his assessment with Miss Goodwitch before he is late?" she asked with some annoyance. Blondes, she swears.

Yang only stuck her tongue out at the Heiress, "You really are cold Weiss-cream." Mac then took his chance given to him.

"And right you are about that class there Weiss, oh man look at the time, can you lead the way Jaune and Ren?" as Mac stood up quickly followed by Ren and Jaune who quickly stood up as well.

"Sure thing Mac, let's get a move on!" Jaune said just as quickly and before the girls of the group could ask, the male trio soon took off towards the cafeteria exit.

As the trio departed with haste only Yang was grinning at their retreating forms, "Oh man, I like this Mac guy already."

"Please don't torture anymore of my new friends Yang." Ruby pleaded, the last thing she wanted was for her friends, her _male friends, _to be scared off by Yang's teasing ways.

"Don't sweat it little sis, it's all in the name of fun and friendship. Besides, I already know that Ren and Jaune are off-limits, what with Nora and Ren being a thing and Jaune being your crush and all." Yang said dismissively.

What followed was a gasp from a redder Ruby and an unknown challenge being made from a certain Mystrilian. Meanwhile, Nora was simply laughing at the antics of her friends and Weiss was messaging her head from a far too early headache. "Let's just go and follow them please?" she asked the group.

(~)

Now a good distance away, the trio of Jaune, Ren, and Mac had stopped their sprinting/ speedwalking and were now strolling towards Miss Goodwitch's class. "Be honest with me fellas, is Yang usually like that?" Mac dared asked and hoped it wasn't so.

"I think she is always like that." answered Jaune.

"Dammit."

"But I've only known her for only a few days, I mean Heck, I didn't even know Ruby and Weiss had a little spat but patched it all up a few days ago. I ain't exactly well informed Mac." Jaune only shrugged. Mac then looked at Ren.

"I only make sure that Nora doesn't get ahold of anything caffeinated or breaks anyone's legs." he cooly replied.

Mac for his part just had to ask. "Speaking of which are you two banging or something because you both seem really close. You and Nora that is." Ren tried to hold back a blush at the blatant question.

The blonde boy answered for him, "I don't think so, the rooms are co-ed so it would be kind of weird if they did it while Pyrrha and I were in the room." Ren now had his mouth opened, a rare thing for him honestly. "Plus there might be a smell as well, to be honest." Ren couldn't believe what he was hearing. He then saw the smirk on his leader's face. Now the stoic boy never swore or cursed. Especially in front of Nora because she was impressionable but today seemed to be an exception.

Ren squinted, "You're fucking with me aren't you?"

Mac only barked with a laugh, "I thought that was Nora's job?"

Ren only threw his hands up in defeat, Jaune laughing alongside Mac and Ren already fed up with the antics of the short glasses wearing man and the blonde boy. His annoyance was short-lived however when he began to grin as well, sure he might seem boring and emotionless but he could appreciate a good joke too. Plus there was the added benefit of joking with guys rather than only females.

The trio then found themselves standing in front of the entrance to the classroom, Mac was impressed. "This is a fancy looking door."

Jaune chuckled, "Just wait till you see the inside." and Jaune opened the door and walked inside while Ren and Mac followed in soon after.

Mac was greeted to a view of what could essentially be called a small arena, seating arrangments on a top area while a wide open area was encircled by railing. A large screen was amongst the wall above the open area. Yup, this was an arena, and damn did he feel at home.

"You're here early Mister Little." came a stern yet feminine voice. Mac walked towards the railing and saw that Miss Goodwitch was down below. "A full twenty-two minutes early, and with half of Team JNPR it would seem."

Ren remained silent while Jaune and Mac chuckled nervously but Mac tried his best, "Well you see Miss G, I decided to go ahead and come early to avoid getting lost again, plus team RWBY was having chow time. So Ren and Jaune decided to help me out, ain't that right fellas?"

Jaune only nodded, "It's true Miss Goodwitch, he did only show up yesterday and even then he had gotten lost so we helped him out. And totally not because we're avoiding Yang for reasons best left unsaid." Ren smacked his forehead while Mac strained a grin. Miss Goodwitch was not amused in the slightest, but at least they were early so there was that saving grace.

"Very well then, since you are here early then we can start, Mister Little go ahead and change and then come down to the stadium to begin your assessment." Mac only saluted and stood as straight as he could, "Right away Ma'am!" and miraculously headed in the right direction of the changing rooms. Goodwitch then turned her attention to the remaining boys, "Your team, and the rest of the other students are free to view Mister Little's assessment so do find a seat as it will begin shortly." She adjusted her glasses as the two boys nodded and found a seat at their usual spots.

(~)

Mac was confused, he didn't have anything to change into, and he was already wearing his boxing shoes since they were way comfier than those shoes they gave him for the uniform he was wearing. Plus he had to wear his tank top as an undershirt and his boxing shorts were being used as boxers briefs for the moment. But Goodwitch did tell him to get ready, but he very much doubted that he could go out with only his pants on. With his mind now set on the matter, Mac took his glasses off, which he was oddly getting used to, removing his school jacket and vest but leaving the tie on and rolling up his shirt sleeves up to his elbow. Not bad so far.

He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his boxing tape, he never left without some nearby, even back in the Bronx he had always carried some in his pockets. Quickly wrapping his hands easily he then started his next step, warming up. Three minutes for him to get ready, and another three to get his rhythm. He didn't know what he was going to be doing for the assessment but Doc always told him to do what you could to loosen up and warm up your body so you won't be stopped cold. Taking a loose stance and squaring his shoulders Mac began his warm-up and remembered the very first one that Doc had taught him.

Outside of the changing room however, the seats started to get filled up with students both bored and curious about who was taking a Combat assessment. The rest of JNPR and RWBY had walked in no sooner than when Mac had entered the changing room a few minutes prior and took their usual spots. Of course, Yang was around now so the quite wasn't meant to last, "So how big is his stick and berries Yang?" Oh right, Nora was here too.

"More like a log and berries actually." Yang grinned while Nora chuckled at her response. The rest of Team RWBY tried to ignore her answer, Blake was blushing for some odd reason though while Jaune and Ren silently prayed for the victim that was their new friend Mac. Jaune then looked at Pyrrha who was oddly quiet but saw how she was focused on the floor below now. Following her line of sight, he then saw Mac walking into the arena without his jacket and vest on with his sleeves rolled up and his tie still on and what looked like wrappings on his hands.

"He kinda reminds me of that one guy that uses a paddle looking bat against zombies and has his friends find safety in a pub." Jaune stated.

"Oh-oh, that movie ah, what's it called? Oh, Shane of the Death!" Ruby answered since it seemed somebody else had her same thought.

"Yeah that's the one!"

Blake then voiced her thoughts, "Hey guys, does Mac even have a weapon at all?"

The group looked to see closer at Mac and noticed that he was indeed weaponless. This caused a few of them to worry, save for Blake, Pyrrha, Ren and Yang who had an inkling of an idea that Mac wasn't completely weaponless.

The lights then dimmed down leaving only the stage lit up with Glynda and Mac to be seen, the Goodwitch then adjusted her glasses and began to speak. "Students, as you may know, a few days prior you had gone through initiation and succeeded in the given task. Mister Little here however is a late applicant and as such will be taking a combat assessment in but a few moments. Please pay close attention as he will be demonstrating hand to hand skills rather than weapon handling." She then looks at Mac, "You will be facing ten Atlesian Knights, after which if you succeed you will combating a Grimm that Port was admittedly too happy to provide. On an added note, in the event your Aura reaches Red the assessment will stop, are we clear?"

A voice from the crowd then called out, "Are you sure it's okay to let a midget fight? And if he passes won't he get stepped on like a bug?" what followed was a small collection of taunting laughs that Mac guess was around the source of the voice.

"Mister Winchester, do be quiet or I will give you and your team detention. Do I make myself clear?" Miss Goodwitch warned.

"Yes ma'am." came a non too worried reply. At least Mac had the name of the dumbass for later now.

"Mister Little, do you have any questions?" Goodwitch asked.

Mac nodded and got into his stance, not too loose but just loose enough. He did have to ask though, "So I'm going to be fighting ten knights and some dude named Grimm?"

Mac then got his answer when several humanoid shapes marched onto the stage, a gray metal body with red lights coming from their visors and chests. "Holy crap I'm fighting robots." A grin only grew on his face and he felt something burn inside of him.

"Are you ready to begin Mister Little?" Goodwitch asked as on the screen above the stage showed an image of Mac and a green bar of sorts. '_Looks like a health bar_' Mac noted. "Ready as I'll ever be Miss G!"

Goodwitch then stepped off stage and the Knights took combat formations, Mac took notice how one of them suddenly had some rather sharp looking blades on the part of where their hands should've been. "Guess they'll need anything to get an edge on me it seems" he said to himself.

"Begin!" Goodwitch announced

(~)

Mac saw two of the Knights run towards him with fists raised, he took note at how much thicker they seemed up close as he dashed towards them and met at the center of the stage. Mac was instantly on the defensive as the Knights seemed to be in sync with throwing an onslaught of metal fists to Mac, thankfully he read them easily enough and doges each one. He then took a quick jump back and decided to use the moves from his dreams, since it seemed like normal boxing wasn't gonna cut it at this moment.

Mac then lunged towards the two knights with his left fist pulled back and once he got close enough he swung in a downwards arc that collided nicely with the knight on the left as it's head was carried downward by Mac's fist and crumbled into the ground where a small head shaped crater had formed. Mac had surprised himself at the moment since he didn't expect the move to work, plus it was a lot more powerful and satisfying than when he did it in his dream. His surprise was short lived however as the knight on the right had tried to knee Mac while he still kneeled after the landing from the downwards strike.

Turning at the last second the knee barely grazed his face but he answered the knee with a strong jab to the knights very leg causing it to suddenly lose balance slightly from the momentum of its punched knee. Taking this opportunity, Mac was now close upon. the knight and released a hail of jabs into the knight's body, every jab was fast and powerful as the knight's torso started to dent more and more from Mac's machine gun blows. It looked like Mac did enough damage since it seemed like the red light started to fade away, and once it dimmed enough Mac then finished the blows with an overhead right that sent the knight sliding to the still standing knights.

Mac got back into his stance and kept his feet moving, he saw how the knights looked at the two that he destroyed, then to each other, then to him. '_For a buncha bots they sure act like humans._' he thought, so he did something else for them. He stopped his footwork and stretching out his left arm he did the universal gesture of 'Bring it on'. It seemed it pissed off one of the robots since it charged towards him with dual bladed arms now and begun to swipe at Mac.

He was only used to dodging fists and only dodged blades in his dreams and this showed as several swipes from the Knights had nicked Mac across his arms, damn did they sting. The knight went in to stab at Mac who allowed the blade to miss his side by inches but closed the distance between himself and the bot and landed a devastating right that almost separated the head from the body but it was enough to disable the bot.

3 down, 7 more to go.

Mac felt himself burning up now, more like his arms were on fire. '_I barely even started and my arms feel like I pushed them to the limit_.' he thought angrily. He stared down at the bots, the thoughts of just wanting to melt them into scrap, just to burn them down was strong inside of his very being, plus confusion. Mac never had such angry thoughts before in a fight and these were just robots!

**Melt them** **into puddles of Scrap.**

A switch flipped inside of Mac, he changed his stance for that of slugger style, but then noticed that burning feeling again in his arms, sparing a glance he looked at his fists. They were on fire.

Eyes wide in surprise Mac panicked for a short time, waving his hands to put out the flames but after a few minutes he realized that fire was only coating his hands, but not burning him. It felt like he just had a thick layer of clothing that made his arms very warm. Before he could wonder again he was kicked in his side by a Knight that he failed to notice.

Wincing in pain from the kick, Mac kneeled down and berated himself for losing focus and knowing it was his own fault for taking his eyes off of his opponent. It seemed like the Knight was waiting for him to attack.

"You metal bastards hit hard, I'll give you that." Mac then got back into his Slugger stance, "Just not hard enough." Rushing towards the knight again as it tried to swipe at Mac with its blade. Mac ducked underneath and landed a literally explosive left hook into the knight's midsection causing it to fly and nearly slide off the arena.

Now Mac has never fired a weapon before, but he damn well believed that his punch just gave him recoil, especially since there was now a chunk missing from the area that Mac had struck.

The boxer stared in awe at the damage and the bits of now charred metal on the ground he just did and then smiled to himself, his punches now had a literal explosive power behind them.

The remaining knights then charged at Mac save for two that began to shoot at him. Mac was ready and waiting.

In a row, Mac blazed past the knights landing explosive counters on them as they tried to stab him, two of those knights went down in an instance. The third one of the charge pulled out it's blade and ran to Mac but he only grabbed the Knight and proceeded to punch the bot quickly and repeatedly with low blows in the same spot until the knight's legs actually severed in a heap from its still grappled torso.

8 down 2 to go.

Mac used the destroyed knight's upper body as a shield to block the hail of bullets from the remaining two bots. Mac charged forward towards the nearest knight that was shooting and once he got close enough he spun and threw the bot's body as it collided with the bot on the right while ducking as low as he could to the ground while running with his guard up. Now the bot was well within Mac's reach as he then unleashed a flurry of explosive jabs into the bot and finished it off with a strong left jab that sent bits and pieces into the darkness off the arena. Mac turned to the remaining bot that seemed to had gotten its arms dented from the collision of the previous bot and couldn't fire. It charged at Mac in an attempt to just club him with his arms. Mac ran to the bot and jumped towards the bot while aiming for the head, pulling back his right fist and landing what would look like a mid-air uppercut that threw the bot into a somersault in place from the force of the blow and Mac landing on his feet with a skid.

10 of 10 down and out for the count.

(~)

Mac grinned to himself, finally calming down a bit as the fires on his fist seemed to disappear as well. He had to work on that for later but right now he was thrilled. He didn't feel the least bit tired at all. He then remembered that those bots did manage to cut him a bit and he checked over himself.

Confused, he realized that he didn't have any cuts on him except for his shirt, weird because he definitely recalled one of them slicing in deeper than the others. Hell, he also realized there weren't any traces of blood neither. Was this what Aura was capable of? The lights then lit up around the stage revealing the spectators that Mac damn well knew weren't there before.

"Splendid work Mister Little, but your assessment is not over yet, go ahead and take a small breather until Port delivers the Grimm." Came the voice of Goodwitch. Mac only nodded and gave thanks, not wanting to deny the lady or feel the wrath of her crop.

As he walked off stage he was met by the joint teams of RWBY and JNPR. Ruby and Nora are the most excited of the bunch. "That was amazing Mac! Those knights swiping at you with their swords and you just dodging and being all-" Ruby then tried to mimic Mac's punches all while going 'hoo, ha, yah' "just so cool!"

Mac grinned, but Nora decided to lift him up and hug him in a back cracking hug, "And then you're fists turned on fire and you blew up those metalheads with your fists and now you are my bestest non-Ren friend ever!" the bubbly girl cheered. Mac however couldn't respond as the height difference left him partially smothered in Nora's chest, plus the air being squeezed out of his lungs didn't help in the matter.

"Nora, please don't kill Mac from your hugs." said Ren.

"Okay!" as she let go of Mac as he began gasping for precious air. '_Holy crap I was dying in a Heavenly Hell!_' Mac thought. "Thanks for the save Ren." he gasped out with Ren only nodding.

"Nice work out there Mac! You really seem to pack an explosive punch, I can kinda feel like my spot as the Boxer of Beacon is being threatened." Yang said jokingly, but Mac saw how her arms were crossed with a challenge in her eyes, but her self proclaimed title is what threw him off.

"You box too?" Mac asked.

"Yup!"

The sound of a roar soon interrupted the group as a man with a gentlemanly mustache and another man with green hair a bit too twitchy came in with a rather large wooden cage being wheeled in. Goodwitch then announced.

"Mister Little, the Grimm is here now so please get into position for the next part of your assessment." informed Goodwitch.

Mac nodded, "Alrighty then, see you guys after this then. Also, Weiss, we gotta talk more about this Dust stuff, it's freaking rad!" giving the group a thumbs-up as he headed back to the stage. The group themselves gave encouraging shout's.

"Break some legs, Mac!"

"Knock there lights out!"

"Kick Grimm butt!"

Jaune then turned towards the teams, "Well let's go back to our seats then, I don't think Goodwitch would like for us to be so close."

In agreement, the group were about to head back to their seats Blake had stopped and asked, "Does anyone else hear a tearing sound?"

The group stopped and turn to Blake, but more so past Blake and were confused and surprised by what they saw on the arena. Yang was the first to speak.

"Huh, guess he's a shower and a grower."

(~)

**A few minutes ago**.

Mac was back on the arena now, he felt damn good and happy to have that feeling of support again. It felt good, he felt like he could take on anything he... heard a ripping sound? Weird, his shirt felt too tight, and why did the ground seem farther now?

"Holy shit I'm growing!" Mac finally noticed that the reason why his shirt was feeling tight was that he was growing. It was actually hurting now and he quickly took off his shirt, quickly taking note that it was torn along the back and being thankful he had a tank top underneath.

"Looking good Mac!" Yang whistled at Mac's sudden stripping. While everyone else was confused at the sight of a person seemingly having a growth spurt before their eyes.

Unfortunately for Mac, his pants started to feel painfully tight now as well, he worked his hands quickly to undo the belt and yanked his pants off and was now only wearing his boxing shorts, black tank top and shoes. He was then met by a chorus of wolf whistles. The Hell was wrong with this school? After growing so suddenly, Mac fell to his knees after that growth, his whole body felt like it was on fire now.

"Mr. Little are you alright!?" asked a worried Goodwitch, finally snapping out of the sight of the man in front of her suddenly growing an entire foot in the span of a few minutes.

Mac only waved her off, "I'm fine Miss G, just got excited about the next part is all." he then heard Yang and some other students laugh at his words. How was that funny exactly? He then stood up to his full original height of 5'7" now. Kicking the old clothes aside, and doing a quick set of practice punches. Oh yeah, he felt damn good.

Goodwitch only adjusted her glasses and sighed, '_Don't question it, he said he's fine_ _and you should be used to this type of nonsense by now_.' she thought to herself. "Very well Mister Little, your next fight will be against a Juvenile Beringel, do ensure to do your best."

Mac then asked, "What's a Beringel?" before Goodwitch can answer the cage busted open and Mac tensed up as his brow twitched and had to stop his jaw from dropping. The Beringel then stood on its legs at a total height of 9ft and beat its chest in a drumming manner. It seemed Mac could never escape this weird rivalry, not even on another planet. Mac made his opinion on the matter very vocal.

(~)

The teams of JNPR and RWBY were back in their seats now, having seen Mac's growth spurt and being worried as to how exactly Mac will fight a Beringel.

"I know this gonna sound silly, but what exactly is a Beringel?" asked the blonde knight.

"WILL YOU STOP TRYING TO FIGHT ME YOU DAMN EVIL LOOKING GORILLA!" came the very upset shout of Mac from the arena below.

"Oh, so that's what a Beringel is."

"Does anyone else get that weird feeling that's he fought something like this before?" asked the Reaper who was surprised by Mac's outburst.

"Oddly enough, yes." came the reply of the stoic ninja.

"Beat his fuzzy butt Mac!" came the shout of the pink bomber.

(~)

Goodwitch didn't even get a chance to say 'begin' before both Mac and the Beringel charged forward and collided with fists in the center of the arena. The sheer power of the blow was almost comical as both Mac and the Beringel slid from the force of their first connecting punch.

Mac got a chance to notice that this gorilla was what he believed to be a Zookeeper's bad drug trip. A skull-like mask was on its face, glowing red eyes, pitch-black fur and what looked like bone plating on its torso and abdomen. "Man you're an ugly looking S.O.B ain't you?" he taunted.

The Beringel stood on its feet and beat it's chest while grunting.

"Yeah yeah, let's just keep fighting shall we?" Mac asked while charging forward.

The Beringel charge forward as well and had the intent of crushing the small man into powder.

(~)

Ren was a serious man, at least he believed himself to be, plus it was necessary when the girl you've essentially grown up with is a time bomb of hyperactivity and super strength all tied into a beautiful short stack of a package. '_Down boy, she's your friend!' _the ninja chastised himself. But through the daily chaos that was Nora, he believed he had seen it all, that is until his more recent male friend Mac showed up.

"Choke that monkey harder Mac!" came encouragement from the Valkyrie.

Ren blinked from his thoughts and he was seeing correctly as Mac was true, as he was trying to choke a Beringel. In a chokehold and swinging a fist into its head. It would've been funny if the Beringel wasn't struggling to shake Mac off of his back.

"I've never seen anything like it." came the voice of the Mystriallian champion.

Ruby was paying attention as to how Mac was just wailing on the Beringel that he was choking out, but he was flung through the air by his foot as the Beringel seemed to have gotten a literal foothold on Mac.

She winced when he landed with a thud but was surprised when he rolled into a kneel and with a shout of anger, drove a fist into the floor hard enough to cause cracks in it. As he stood up however, his fists caught on fire like before with the Knights. The Reaper then blinked at a sudden thought, followed by groaning and holding her head between her hands. This caught her sister's attention.

"You okay Ruby?" Yang asked while still look at what was going on with Mac.

Ruby only groaned in reply. "Mac is pulling a Yang..."

Yang blinked in surprise at the answer, and in realization. She only snorted. Okay, so maybe it wasn't exactly what she would call "Yanging Out" but she did make some connections. Mac is a boxer, he has punches that explode. And he can set himself on fire, or his fists at least anyways. Yang only laughed at her sister. "I think you're just exaggerating Rubes, just because he's a boxer, has fire when he gets angry and has explosive punches and makes puns-" She stopped herself then rested a finger on her chin, "Huh, well maybe it's just coincidental is all?" she said with a shrug.

Now Ruby didn't realize it, but Yang now felt her position as Beacon's resident Boxer being threatened.

(~)

Jaune winced at the sounds of what he could describe as mini explosives and various meaty whacks, followed by howls of pain from both Mac and the Beringel. as they exchanged blows, Mac took a good blow to the chest that launched him from the Grimm but quickly charged back in. Although he did feel just a little bit sorry about the punishment that the Grimm was going through.

Jaune and everyone else then bore witness to the Grimm using both of its fists in a club motion to crush Mac, with fists blazing, Mac blocked and tanked the downwards smash as his knees bent and the floor cracking beneath him. Mac knew this should've hurt, knew it's probably should've killed him. But oddly enough, Mac was thoroughly enjoying himself. Fighting a nightmare gorilla, meeting new people. Him having some kind of soul-powered shield around him and Dust in his blood, oh lord, the Dust was amazing!

Mac pushed against the Grimm's fist that was trying to crush him and with a shout, spun away from its hands and into the Grimm's space as he was now up close to the bone plating of the torso. The Grimm blinked in surprise and grinned to itself, it could kill this human more easily now, but was suddenly confused as the human then looked up at him and... Smiled?

"Thanks for an amazing fight." the Boxer from the Bronx grinned as he pulled a fist back.

The Grimm only growled in confusion, then roared in sudden pain as the first of many hits landed. Mac knew this damn Gorilla was tough, even with his explosive punches, so instead of just punching everywhere, he decided to punch in one spot repeatedly, something Mac had called 'The King Hippo Shot'. Mix in the matter that Mac is using a precise version of his machine gun blows and you have yourself a hand sized explosive drill. It's pretty effective on Grimm flesh if Mac did say so himself.

(~)

Weiss was an Heiress, a huntress in training, an Expert in Dust even, but most of all, she was a high society woman with high expectations. She knew this, her team knew this, everyone who has heard of the name 'Schnee' knew this. The lady in white had seen many fights before from tournaments to training. Yet something about how Mac fought just had that extra flair to it. Powerful yet precise movements against an opponent that far outclassed him, yet he kept fighting and dare she say, he seemed to enjoy it.

That moment, Weiss will vehemently deny ever acting improper and shouting the next words of encouragement that would've been frowned upon by those of her class and societal peers.

Jumping out of her seat and pumping a fist the Heiress then shouted, "Beat that hairy son of a bitch's ass to kingdom come Mac!"

"Swear words!" shouted the Reaper with a mix of surprise from at her partner's choice set if words.

Most didn't seem to realize the yell except for an Amber eyed teammate since everyone was currently seeing a Beringel being lifted off of if it's feet through sheer punches alone.

Sending one last hard punch, Mac sent the Grimm a good foot into the air and hopped back away from the Grimm as it landed in the spot after its short flight. Now sporting a serious hole in its abdomen as it leaked a viscous black substance, the Grimm was kneeling over, a hand trying to desperately cover the searing hole it now sported.

Mac saw the state of the beast before him, at first he panicked, he may have had hated gorillas but he never wanted to kill it. It wasn't until he saw that black substance leak out of its new whole and seemed to turn into black smoke like mist and disappear.

This beast wasn't normal at all, every instinct in Mac's being told him it wasn't normal, but Mac remembered one vital fact that he had forgotten. Grimm were creatures of darkness that threatened Remnant. This Beringel was a Grimm.

Mac then crouched low to the ground, bringing his right fist back and letting out a deep sigh, the fires of his fists going out.

"Bring it on home Mac." he said to himeself. The world around Mac went quiet and dark as he felt the wind flow around him now. Or to be more exact he felt the wind flow around towards his fist as it began to tremble with growing power, more and more did the wind flow till his fist ignited once more, but instead of a red flame, it was a blue one. He held onto it for as long as he could until something in his being told him it was at its limit already. The world around him came back as he swung the charged fist.

It was the equivalent of cannon being shot as Mac was carried by his fist alone into the kneeling Grimm as it landed heavily and launched the Grimm out of the arena and buried into the wall.

Mac was left alone in his fight now as he struggled to control his shaking fist after the strike, the fire soon died down and he relaxed his breathing once again. '_Now that was definitely going to be my Ace from now on!_' Mac thought happily as he looked at the fist that just dealt a final blow.

"Winner is Mac Little!" came the voice of Goodwitch.

Oh right, he was being watched.

Mac heard the cheers of JNPR and RWBY and some oddly loud whispers from students that had dropped in to see what was going on.

"Congratulations Mister Little." as Goodwitch walked up towards him. "That was an exceptional fight, but do try to at least avoid the blows if you can next time." As she motioned towards the screen and Mac's bar was showing Orange now and missing a good chunk. Whoops.

"But overall you have great skills and up against a vastly larger opponent, were able to achieve a victory." she then adjusted her glasses. "You will make a fine student here a Beacon, Mister Little, I expect you to not be late for my class. Is that understood?"

Mac grinned widely at the news, he was basically in Beacon now, and if it meant he could have more fights like these then sign him the Hell up!

"Have a good day now Mister Little, you're dismissed." Goodwitch finished as Mac gave a salute and hurried off stage while grabbing the clothes he had torn off earlier and a huge smile plastered on his face as he headed towards the showers.

* * *

In Ozpin's office, the Headmaster had just finished watching over the recording that Glynda had sent him of Mac's assessment, the Beringel was honestly a last-minute addition. The original Grimm to be used was an Ursa but that had escaped a few days prior.

"Can catch a Beringel in a forest but can't catch an Ursa in a school." Ozpin mumbled to himself, wondering if Port actually took his job as a Professor seriously at times.

His own self musings were cut when he saw the portion of the video they Glynda had pointed out. The portion where Mac seemed to suddenly grow a full foot in size, seemed to use Fire dust prominently on the Knights and a mix of Wind and Fire dust during his final strike on the Beringel.

Ozpin hummed happily, "Doc truly did find a good fighter it would seem, I only hope he can understand when the time comes." he stopped the video and takes a sip from his mug.

* * *

**A/N: Hoho, Mac is in Beacon now, officially, because he decked some knights and a Beringel. I had a different idea of how Mac would get in, but the idea of him fighting a Beringel was more amusing.**

**Also, I'm trying to figure out how he can use his Dust since I played with the idea that it's based on his emotions or just on his boxing stances. Like his Slugger stance with powerful Fire and Lighting punches.**

**Anyways thanks for reading, and leave a review if you can so I can know how I can make the story better. Have a good one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oi, new chapter, never forgot about it just constant editing.****Have a good day and thank you for your time and eyes.**

* * *

_Day 32:_

_I've found myself within this strange world, it's knowledge is vast and great. But the dangers are nigh near immeasurable, even now as I write this, such dangers are taking their tolls on the allies I've found myself with. A mere few moments ago I had seen a noble young Knight fall in battle as his ally, a proud Spartan, stayed by his side until they too had succumbed to the onslaught from the enemies. One of many casualties I feared._

_During the first of the battle, a mighty Valkyrie had succumbed to the onslaught in mere moments, and was soon followed by a Stoic lad who's emotions showed not as he embraced his demise._

_One of the more younger of the troops attempted to boost morale by making a mockery of our enemy through various depictions, it worked but only for a short while. They were sadly the first amongst the fallen. The Dragon soon followed with a Shadow close behind them. The last of their squad bearing a Snowfall insignia still stands vigilant, but even they seem to be nearing their end._

_I know not how long I will last but know only this, our enemy was underestimated, we knew not what powers they hold and for that, we now face punishment and a personal Hell awaits us now._

_To anyone who finds this, may the Brothers and the Lord have mercy-_

**_Thunk_**

Mac's head hit the desk after trying his best to stay awake in Port's class, he did his best just as his friends had. Alas, he too fell into the same world of dreams, much like the rest of the class did.

* * *

It had been nearly three weeks since Mac was accepted into Beacon and since he had beaten the Beringel and grew a full foot in height. Much to the odd disappointment of Ruby which only confused Mac to an extent but he only shrugged it off.

Mac had a pleasantly relaxing, and very informative, first week after being properly accepted into Beacon. Nora found out about his personal dorm and suggested they celebrate by having a Pancake party. He also took note that Ren, Jaune and himself, had experience cooking and thus were the pancake chefs for the get together.

Mac pondered that particular and disastrously glorious memory. Somehow Nora found and carried an entire wooden barrel of syrup into his room and ended up breaking said barrel, and part of his floor, when she decided to use her hammer to open up the barrel. Syrup flew everywhere and dosing those within the splash zone, who was unfortunately, the females of the joined teams, while the three males didn't so much as getting a drop on them, which they simply chalked down to weird luck.

Thankfully, syrup could be removed with soap and water, yet the complaints of feeling sticky and how it reached certain spots, or how Nora went "Syrup Drunk" and tried to lick the stuff off of her own friends was an unexpected turn of events. Thankfully, Ren and Jaune were able to stop her, but the images were still very fresh in the minds of the men. His room had a pleasant Maple Forest smell for only two weeks after the incident that Ruby had dubbed "Maplesplosion".

Speaking of odd explosions, that was something else that Mac had to ask which involved the weapons that they carried, he didn't even realize that they even had weapons in the first place till Nora brought out her hammer. Yet, after some thinking it did make sense since this was, as he later found out, was a combat school that fought monsters similar to the Beringel that he had fought.

What happened during that week was essentially a weapons show as he saw what exactly his new friends have been using to fight with. From shotgun gauntlets to rapiers and dual pistols, Mac had to admit that they were impressive as even their names were as unique as the ones who wielded them. He lost it after seeing Pyrrha's weapon that transformed into three separate weapons and gave an appreciative golf clap when Jaune showed his simple sword and shield. He even saw how they fought during combat class, which gave Mac some ideas on how exactly they used their weapons he had shown him and a crash course on "Semblances" which he was itching to discover what his was.

The first weekend then rolled on by and Mac had asked for Weiss to help him in studying Dust during the second week. That was a major boom of information since he learned about combinations of certain Dusts on a more in-depth scale, plus he also made a point to ask JNPR to go to Vale with him for a supply run.

When asked exactly what he had needed He simply told them that he needed clothes and anything else for a single man in his own home. Jaune and Ren nodded in understanding while Nora and Pyrrha just went along with it.

The bell finally rung for the final class of Friday which was Port's class. Mac woke from his sudden nap and stretched with an ever satisfying popping of his back as he started waking up his sleeping comrades.

* * *

**Mac's dorm room**

Mac was now back in his dorm room and dressed lazily in gray sweatpants and a black shirt. The two other teams had gone off to do their own business for the day, he had been left alone and was in the middle reading a book about Cowboys and Zombies, _'Must've been an undead nightmare for them'_. Mac thought.

His dorm room had become lived in at this point, personal decor and the rearranging of furniture had seen to that Mac was essentially living back in his own apartment. He bought a Red beanbag chair because he always wanted one and even shelled out the lien for a gaming system from a pawn shop that Ruby had recommended he should buy and collection of DVDs that Jaune had recommended to him. He also owned a brand new bookshelf that was filled with books that he had all but been "gifted" when the bookworm that was Blake had given him her huge surplus of books that she couldn't keep in their dorm room. He didn't question or try to reason with her because she had this weird look in her eyes that made it seem like a mix of a demanding plea.

He went to Vale with JNPR so he could get his essentials and food for his living space, it was a pleasant experience, plus he had to wear his uniform in the manner that he did during his fight with the Knights because he wasn't exactly comfortable walking around in public with his boxing uniform, plus it was too damn hot to be wearing a full jacket and vest with already somewhat stuffy pants. There was also the amusing sight of Pyrrha wearing a disguise just so she could go around Vale without being spotted by her fans, he had felt for the Spartan, honestly, he did.

Her disguise of a trenchcoat, dark shades and a fedora had failed instantly as soon as they had landed and minutes after Jaune was done kissing the ground in thanks. Thankfully they had a Nora, and one threat of breaking legs later the group was able to continue on peacefully with their outing. They returned to Beacon with different bags of food and clothes that Mac had bought and with some helpful inputs from Jaune of all people on his clothing.

Now being 950 lien lighter, Mac gave a chuckle at the memory and turned another page in his book.

_knock knock knock _

Mac looked up from his book and towards his door curiously and asked loudly, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Jaune" came the muffled reply.

"Just a sec" as Mac went to the door unlocking it and revealing both Jaune and Ren. "Hey fellas, your team hanging out here again or something?"

Jaune only shook his head, "Nah, Yang invited Nora and Pyrrha to have a girl's night or something"

Mac only nodded in understanding, "And you guys were gonna be left alone doing nothing and decided to hang out here for the time being then?"

Jaune only chuckled and scratched his head, "Actually, they had invited me and Ren as well but they said it was 'girls only' and it felt a bit insulting honestly"

"Ah... Well, mi casa es su casa," as he opened up his door further and welcomed the boys, he did shoot a question to Ren as they entered. "and what about you Ren same reason as Jaune?"

Ren shook his head, "I prefer my peace and quiet whenever I can Mac. I've been with Nora for most of life, so I take whatever peace that is available from hurricane Valkryie."

"That's understandable actually. Well, make yourself at home then" Mac waved them in.

The trio then settled into their usual spots of relaxed state in Mac's room. Ren occupied the recliner since it doubled greatly for his naps. Jaune now relaxing on the sofa with his shoes off while watching TV, something he used to do back in his own home but now he has the entire sofa and no fear of being jumped on by his sisters. Mac sat back down on his now favorite beanbag chair as he continued to read his book. The air of calm and scent of Maple was relaxing for about an hour and a half.

Mac decided the question he had been meaning ask Jaune. "Hey Jaune, do you want me to help you train?"

The blonde only looked at the boxer, "Come again Mac?"

"If you want me to train you, or better yet, I want to train you to be a better fighter." as Mac set the book he had been reading down. "I've seen your fights Jaune, and I've never seen those floors so clean than when Cardin finished wiping them with you."

Jaune merely flinched at the brutal reasoning, "But I'm getting better!" he deflected.

"And now I can practically eat off those floors." Mac then got up and stood in front of Jaune with crossed arms. "I'm not trying to be an ass about it Jaune, but it's the truth and I want to help."

Jaune was now sitting up and scratched the back of his head, "I'm not sure Mac. I mean I don't want to be a bother to you and what with studying and-"

Mac internally eye-rolled as Jaune was listing down bogus reasons for not taking him up on the offer and then thought to himself, '_Guess I'm gonna hafta use that card then.' _

Mac pulled Jaune out if his seat as he as he was still speaking and hooked an arm around his shoulder while in a serious tone began to speak.

"Imagine this Jaune, the girl of your dreams..." Mac then broke his sudden tone, "Uh, who was it again?"

"Weiss." Jaune answered. Mac gave a silent prayer of forgiveness to Pyrrha.

Mac then got back into his serious if not overdramatic tone, "Weiss Schnee, the girl of your dreams, being in mortal danger. Her clothes are torn in revealing places yet she's hurt, she's scared and most of all, she's alone." Mac was winging it but was truly thankful that Jaune was a bumbling idiot as he saw the look of worry start to show on the blonde's face as he continued. "Surrounded by a pack of Beowolves, and her weapon is broken!" Mac leaves Jaune's side and closes a fist to really emphasize the point.

"No! Her weapon can't break!" It seemed Jaune was getting into the story now. The outcry of denial also had awoken one napping Ren with a start as he was now eyeing both of his friends and wondering what exactly they were doing.

Mac continued on, "But it did! Broken in half, leaving your delicate snow angel defenseless now!"

Jaune only stopped himself from gasping, and Mac wondering if Jaune was just screwing with him at this point. Ren was also wondering why he seems to attract the odd people in Remnant.

Mac then took a stance of a Beowulf, "The beasts are surrounding her now Jaune, and they seem hungry to chew on her supple yet highly attractive princess body."

"No!"

"Yes! And with a pain-wracked tear, she prays to whatever gods that may hear her pleas to send her a miracle. No sooner than she finishes does the first of the Beowolves pounce at her!" Mac then makes a jumping motion that causes Jaune to gasp, even Ren was listening intently to this absurd story now.

Mac then claps his hands lightly once, "But she never feels the bite of death, as she opened her eyes and sees a sight that truly seems like a gift from Oum himself." Mac then pauses for both dramatic reasons and realizing why Nora enjoys telling her stories before continuing, "For standing in front of her now is a hooded warrior. The body of the Beowulf having been hacked to pieces by a blade that was being held at the ready by this warrior. No, by this _Knight _that had saved her by a mere fraction of second."

Jaune was happy to hear that Weiss was saved, but was a smidge jealous now. Ren only raised a brow as he easily saw now where Mac was leading this story.

Mac continued on, "The knight then uses his sword to clang against his shield in a challenge, and the rest of the pack attack him. Yet the Knight stands ready to defend the fallen snow angel." Mac then mimics several swiping motions, "With a single slash, each of the beasts is taken down as the Knight defends, but also attacks with skills that would put Pro Huntsman to shame."

Mac pauses once more and looks at Jaune who seemed to have a shine to his eyes. Ren was only shaking his head at the antics of the two. Mac continues once more, "The beasts now slain, Weiss stands shakily now and asks the hooded figure,"

Mac then tries makes his voice higher for Weiss's voice, keyword being tried, " 'My hero, what is your name?' the hooded figure turns around and throws off his hood in a single move, revealing none other than the leader that is _Jaune Arc!_"

The Jaune who was listening in on the story blinks in surprise, "Me?"

"Yes, you! The very knight that saved her, but as she looks closer she sees that you are not only her Knight in armor but also, _a Man."_

Both Jaune and Ren were confused now, more so being the blonde himself. "But I am a man though."

Mac shook his head, "No no, not a man, but a _Man!"_ Mac then flexes an arm to make some form of difference, "A _Man_ is a true hero who does not yield to anything but does not let his strength get the better of him. He is humble yet heroic, kind but stern and charges forth into mountainous odds with a plan!" Mac then clasps Jaune's head between his hands and makes the taller boy look him in the eyes. "The point is Jaune, I want to make you into this _Man_. You have a mountain of potential that I can just feel it, even now I can see the spark of a great and powerful fire within your being just waiting for the right fuel!"

And true enough, Mac saw this ember of a fighting spirit floating within Jaune, just waiting to be fanned into a glorious burning flame.

Mac let go of Jaune's face and the blonde only looked unsure now and weighing his decisions it would seem. "I'm still not entirely sure Mac, I mean why me?"

Mac only sighed at the blonde, "No reason other than to help you out, but if you're still unsure how about this?" Mac then raises a finger, "One month."

"One month of what exactly?"

"Training of course!" Mac then jabs a finger into Jaune's chest, "If you don't see changes in one month then I won't bother you about it anymore. But I guarantee that I'll make a fighter of you, no, better yet a true _Man!" _

Jaune wanted to argue, but it was like looking at another Nora, which in hindsight is really scary to even think about. Yet with no way to argue Jaune only nodded and sealed his fate. "Okay, one month only, right?"

Mac nodded, "One month only, and we'll start Monday!"

Jaune was unsure why but he suddenly felt an increasingly foreboding feeling building inside of himself. Like a mix of regret and some other feeling that he couldn't quite name.

Ren only hummed to himself quietly in his spot on the recliner. _'I might get a few good laughs out of this oh "Fearless Leader", might even help Mac out myself.' _only the barest of a small smile was on his face as he relaxed once more to return to his nap.

* * *

The weekend then came and went without hassle or explosions.

Monday came by, but classes had been canceled once again.

Yang had informed the group that it was due to Doctor Oobleck hearing rumors that Nevermore feathers could create a highly caffeinated drink once grounded and boiled. Yet he failed to inform the staff about this new concoction of his and only the staff that didn't drink coffee on a daily was now safe from a very 'Grimm' case of the runs.

Mac tried to hold in a sigh from the memory of that pun as the trio of himself, Ren and Jaune were heading down along the edge of the Emerald Forest to start off Jaune's training. The blonde knight had decided to call it a simple "Guy's Outing" to avoid any suspicions from his female teammates, both of whom only told them to stay safe and break some legs respectively. As the trio walked, they had started in a conversation that honestly piqued Mac's curiosity.

"All I'm asking is it normal for Huntresses to have some kind of boob window for their 'armor'" asked Mac as he even did the air quotes.

Jaune rubbed his chin in thought as Mac did raise a point now that he thought about it.

Ren answered this question. "Perhaps the reason for doing so is to bring about positive emotions? Some people do say that breasts are a source of joy and happiness."

Jaune raised a brow at this information, but then struck at the opportunity as a smile began to form on his face, "So you must be jumping for joy when you see through Nora's window then huh?"

The ninja merely gave a small smile, "I can confirm that the theory is quite true."

"You sly ninja you" came Jaune's bark of a laugh.

Mac then elbowed Jaune, "And what bout you oh 'Fearless Leader'? Does ole Weiss bring bought such feeling with her apples?"

* * *

Somewhere in the Beacon Library, a certain Heiress suddenly felt very angry and insulted, but chalked it up to Yang doing something again. Speaking of the loud blonde, where was she? In fact, where was her team?

* * *

Jaune only coughed a laugh, "Well, to be honest, it's not always about the upper body. Like my dad says, 'Sometimes a meal of legs and thighs are just as filling.'"

Mac only stroked his chin in agreement at the wise words of the Arc father. Ren however had a different intent, "So is that the reason why you always seem to be in a brighter mood when Pyrrha does her Yoga?"

Jaune turned red and began to sputter, "What? No! I mean, I'm her partner and I know about Yoga and she just does it in the room you know?"

Ren didn't let up, "But she only does it when it's just you and her in the room."

"I have to study during then and just in case she pulls a muscle?" he tried.

"You could just study in the library." Mac added helpfully, but knowing the plight that Jaune was facing.

"I'm team leader?" he tried once more.

Both Ren and Mac looked at each other, then put a hand each on the blonde's shoulders.

Mac gave a thumbs up, "It is good to know that you are a man of culture as well."

Jaune only stared in surprise at Mac with his face turning even redder, he then looked to Ren who only responded, "Just keep your eyes on the Spartan and not on the Valkyrie and we'll be fine."

Jaune only covered his face now, it was like being taunted by his sisters all over again. The duo of Ren and Mac merely chuckled at the Blonde's dismay as they continued on walking nearer to their destination. The trio failed to realize however that they were being followed.

* * *

A good distance behind the trio of boys, a group of shadows followed them as they hid behind trees and shrubs in trying to keep pace with boys yet still well out of earshot.

"So why are we following them again Yang?" asked a shadow that was Ruby, concealing herself within a berry bush.

"Because aren't you the least bit curious as to what your only male friends are doing in the woods?" replied a Yang hiding behind a large rock.

"Not really, but it beats having to study for Port's quiz!"

A nearby bush then shook as one bomb lobbing girl made her presence known, "Oh! Maybe they're actually a trio of secret agents, or maybe warriors chosen by an ancient god to defeat evil!"

"Nora, please be quiet!" came the Spartan reply of Pyrrha, not really used to being inconspicuous.

The fifth of the group merely sighed in plain view, of everyone and their different hiding spots. "Why exactly am I here again?" asked Blake.

Yang only shrugged, "You're my partner, and I felt like you needed some Vitamin D of the good ole Sun."

Blake had wanted to argue, but this was Yang she was talking to. Only more nonsense and possible puns would await Blake.

"Right." was her only response and she decided to join in hiding with her team.

As the trio of boys went further ahead, the girls moved positions and saw Mac giving various arm motions and flexing every so often and seeming to explain something in great detail. Jaune only seemed to shake his head at Mac while Ren only nodded along. The boy then gave a quick glance over his shoulder and seemed to say something that caught both Jaune and Mac's attention. Mac only nodded and easily picked up Jaune over his shoulder, much to the blonde's loud protests, and started to jog ahead of Ren, leaving the boy by himself now.

The girls were now confused by the sudden events that just happened, none more so than Ruby. "Why the Heck did Mac just take off with Jaune like that?" she whispered.

"Maybe they know that we're here now?" helped Yang.

"Or maybe, because Nora is pretending to be a bush in the middle of the path." facepalmed Blake.

The group in hiding then looked at the mentioned path and held back a collective groan. Nora was crouched down in the middle of the path with various leaves and twigs sticking out of her hair while holding two branches of a fuller berry bush in each hand. What was most impressive about her failed disguise was that she somehow managed to find a birds nest with the bird calmly resting in the nest and atop Nora's head now.

"Maybe Ren hasn't seen Nora?" Ruby tried and failed to convince herself.

The boy in question simply walked up calmly to the Nora bush before standing directly in front of her. Nora for her part was standing completely still, even when in direct eyesight of Ren.

"Nora?"

"Who is Nora? I am a simple bush! I don't know any girls named Nora who are Super BFFs with someone like you Ren."

Ren only raised an eyebrow at the grinning Norabush.

"Then perhaps you would like to join me in helping my friend Mac in training Jaune. But you wouldn't happen to have any friends nearby who would like to join would you?"

Nora jumped in her usual Nora style, all traces of Norabush coming off of her completely, "Sure thing Ren!" as she took off into the nearby trees where mixed yells were heard and returned with a bundle of an embarrassed Ruby, an annoyed Yang and a painfully embarrassed Pyrhha with a passive Blake only walking shortly behind.

"Here they are!" spoke a very happy Nora.

She then let go of the trio of girls from her grip as the landed on the ground with a thud.

Ruby, while on the ground now, only looked at Nora with a betrayed puppy look, "I thought we were friends Nora?"

Nora only shrugged and patted the Reaper's head happily, "We are friends Ruby, but Ren outranks you on the friendship list because he's a super BFF."

Ruby only blew a raspberry in response to the bomber.

"Well, since it seems you were following us in the first place we should go see where Mac went with our leader then, shall we?" As Ren began to lead the way in the last direction Mac had went. The girls dusting themselves off and following shortly behind.

* * *

It was only a few more minutes of walking before they found a relatively small clearing, and here the group had found Mac talking to a now unarmed and no longer armored Jaune as they both stood beside a small flowing river.

"This place seems rather calming." Noted Blake.

"But what's with the rope tied to the trees though?" asked Ruby as one of the larger trees had thick rope wrapped around the base with two pieces connecting a few feet away from the tree.

"Is that a punching bag hanging from that one over there?" Yang pointed out to a tree that had a burlap punching bag that was heavily duck taped around the middle and was hanging from the larger branches of the tree by chains.

"Yo! Took you guys long enough!" as Mac finally noticed and waved at the group. "So you guys came to see Jaune train then?"

Pyrrha raised a brow at the question. "You're training Jaune, Mac?"

"Yup, figured the same training that I went trough might do him a world of good ya know? Plus it might be best to start now since the year is still early rather than later you know?"

Before Pyrrha could answer, Nora beat her to it, "So does this mean Jaune-Jaune is gonna be in cool training montages!"

Mac shrugged, "I mean maybe, but those montages wish they could be what Jaune is gonna be like by the end of the month."

"Well what are we waiting for!?" said an excited Nora.

"Well, if you guys wanna stay and watch, there's actually a nice tree over there that you guys can relax at. Besides I still need to see what exactly I got to have Jaune work on."

"I'm not that bad am I?" Jaune finally speaking up.

"Not really, but I need to see just how noodly you are so I can mold you into a true **Man**. So buck up, we're starting now." Mac stated with finality, leaving the girls confused and looking at Ren for an answer.

"You'll see soon enough, but let's get out of the sun first shall we?"

* * *

Even though it was an hour after Midday, the group had sat underneath the shade of the tree that Mac had pointed at which let them hear Mac easily as he began his training with Jaune.

"Listen well Jaune, there are three steps that I have created that will help you become a **Man.**"

Mac took a fighting stance, but before Jaune could react, Mac threw a flurry of punches that Jaune felt the very wind from as they all missed and took a step back in surprise when he saw a fist just a few inches from his face. "The first step is that you must be as a swift as a coursing river."

Jaune nodded quickly as a Mac stepped back from Jaune and picked up a rock. "The second step is to have the force of a great typhoon." at this, Mac crushed the rock into dust with aura.

Jaune nodded then asked, "And what about the last step?"

Mac grinned and held up a fist that lit up with fire, "The last step, is to have the strength of a raging fire."

"Oh, okay then. And how exactly do these steps help me out exactly?" the blonde asked.

Mac gave an answer, "Simple, you fight with a sword and shield and to use those, as well as any weapon for that matter, is to be fast as Hell, hit like Hell, and stop from being hurt like Hell."

"Oh, well that makes more sense."

Mac nodded, "Yup, now before we get started on the physical stuff you gotta do one thing for me."

"And what would that be?"

"Take off your clothes."

The silence was calming in the forest and Yang could be heard holding herself back nearby.

"Just your shirt and sweater, gotta see what just what kinda noodles I gotta be cooking with capiche?"

Jaune then looked over to the group by the tree, Ren and Blake seemed to be asleep while Nora was writing notes, on what exactly, Jaune had no clue. Yang was grinning like a cat while Pyrrha and Ruby were a bit red in their cheeks, _'Maybe the heat is getting to them.' _thought Jaune.

He wanted to protest, but Mac did have a point, plus he didn't want to have his upper clothes getting sweaty and dirty from whatever training Mac was going to put him through.

"Screw it," Jaune said silently as he took off his sweater and orange shirt and allowed the heat of the sun to hit him and was surprised by what he felt. To be honest, it felt nice, almost liberating even as he felt the cool breeze hit him. It was only his shirt and sweater but it felt so releasing, so free, so...

"Why are you shirtless Mac?" Jaune asked a now topless Mac.

"Because it feels nice and won't look as weird if someone else came by. Plus the breeze feels nice." he stated.

Jaune wanted to speak more before he felt Mac lift one of his arms and started to squeeze.

"Well, you got a dancer's bod, which is surprising, plus you got some good pistols on ya too. Which is a given since how you're a sword and shield user."

Jaune didn't know how to respond before he felt those same hands going across his back and shoulders.

"You got some good growth back here amigo, proper training and these suckers will be able to carry some heavy blows!"

Mac finished his impromptu exam and then stood in front of Jaune.

"Now the real training begins young grasshopper. Get your sword and keep it sheathed, give me 100 hundred swings, both right and left stances with it. You got it?"

Jaune snapped out of it and nodded, before grabbing his sword from the side and starting to do downward swings.

* * *

A few minutes before, Blake had woken up from her small catnap to the sight of a shirtless Jaune being grabbed by a shirtless Mac.

"What exactly did I miss?" She asked for anybody who was listening.

"Mac is seeing what kind of guns that Fearless leader is carrying so he knows how exactly to train him better." Answered Nora who didn't look up from her notebook.

"Okay..."

Few minutes after, she heard Mac give Jaune his first exercise to do which was a hundred swings with his sword. It was simple and helped build back muscles, she noted.

Mac then called out, "Pyrrha, can you keep an eye out on Jaune while he swings? You know, just to make sure he does it right, also feel free to help him out too!"

Blake noted the sly grin Mac had and the almost too eager nodding of a red-faced Spartan.

"And what exactly are you gonna be doing Mac?" asked a now curious and equally grinning Yang.

Mac dropped the grin for a small smile and rolled his shoulder, "I was wondering if you could explain how those gauntlets of yours work, I'm trying to get an idea on how I can use my weapons."

Yang was more than happy to oblige, "Sure thing Mac, but you still ain't got a weapon yet."

Mac raised a brow while crossing his arms, "I'm always armed Yang, I have my weapons on me at all times as a matter of fact!"

At the mention of weapons, Ruby was immediate besides Mac looking him over to see what kind of weapon he had, but couldn't find any after a while and tilted her head at the boxer with a confused look. "Where are your weapons Mac?"

Mac grinned and held up both his fists. "The left one is called 'Rockem' and the right one is called 'Sockem'. They both fire custom made .50 Knukle-Sandwicher rounds." He then flexed, "These guns are fully loaded and ready to fire at any given moment." Although Mac has said this out loud, in his mind he was dying from self embarrassment about saying such awfuly corny things that would make Doc proud. Ruby didn't give a reply, she only blinked and then laid face-first into the grassy floor, and gave a groan of defeat. Yang was laughing herself silly.

* * *

After that painful experience for both Mac and Ruby. Yang gave Mac a rundown of her weapons Ember Cecilia, fire-based shotgun gauntlets. During which, Jaune had finished his swings and Mac had Jaune then go to the tree with the ropes, or what Jaune had learned were called 'Battling Ropes', which Mac showed Jaune how to use. He had done this for ten minutes before Pyrrha decided to try them out herself, and needless to say, Jaune was now competing against Pyrrha to see who could last the longest.

Meanwhile Nora, Ren, Ruby, and Blake continued on watching, at least Ruby was. Ren was asleep, Nora was still writing in her notebook and Blake was reading.

Needless to say, Ruby was bored, almost bored enough that listening to Weiss trying to tutor her for class seemed more fun at the moment. _'Did we even tell Weiss where we went to? Meh, she probably wouldn't have shown up anyways.' _

* * *

Weiss was interrupted by a sneeze. "Bless you, Weiss, I hope you're not becoming ill over there at Beacon." came the tone of a serious woman.

Weiss used a hanky to dab her nose, "Just a minor sneeze is all it was Winter, nothing to be concerned about."

Weiss was currently at the CCT in Vale after not knowing the whereabouts of her team, but seeing this as free time had decided to ask her older sister, Winter Schnee, for a favor.

"I know this was sudden Winter, but I was wondering if you can assist me with gathering more advanced books about Dust."

Winter didn't look it but she was curious about that request, "But aren't you already a self proclaimed expert on all things Dust related dear sister?"

Weiss only squawked, "It's not for me! It's for a friend!" the Heiress then composed herself quickly and corrected herself, "I mean, I do not require these books myself, but for an associate of mine that the Headmaster personally asked me to assist in matters of Dust."

"And just who is this associate of yours?"

Weiss knew that tone, it was one that only wanted answers. "It's for a Mac Little, to be precise. I believe the General had wanted him for reasons due to his unique nature."

_'That's one way to put it.' _thought the specialist as she then nodded.

"Very well Weiss, you'll receive the books within the next few hours, but now I have a favor to ask of you."

_'Uh oh._' thought the Heiress.

"I would like for you to keep track of Mac Little for me and report any unusual outcomes while he explores his uses with dust."

_'Oh Oum, I'm becoming an agent, damn you Ruby and your accursed movies!'_ Weiss only nodded, "Of course, Winter."

Winter in return gave Weiss a smile, "Thank you Weiss, I know it is an odd request but the General seems to be obsessed with the poor boy. But every little bit will help out sister."

Weiss smiled back, "Of course Winter, and please take care, I must return to Beacon and find my team as they seem to be missing for the moment, same for JNPR as well."

Winter showed concern at the mention of two teams missing, "And you are not more worried about them?"

Weiss shrugged, "Kind of? I mean they have Pyrrha and Yang who are both great fighters, and Mac took down a Beringel with only his hands. I believe that they're fine and simply causing havoc in the name of fun."

* * *

Jaune collapsed back first into the river as he felt the cold water wash over his heated body, trying to catch his breath in the process. "That, was not fun at all..." he managed to gasp out. He had gone overboard with the ropes as himself and Pyrrha had gotten a bit too into their little contest. Pyrrha had won in the end but Jaune now sported arms that he couldn't even move for the time being.

The sun was starting to set now, and with Yang's help, Mac had found a way to shoot fireballs in the manner of Yang's own weapons and also had a far better grasp of dust control. "So can you explain again how exactly you did that Mac?" asked Yang after he had demonstrated his technique.

Mac scratched the back of his head, "I'm still not entirely sure, but I just decided to just picture it, you know?"

"I don't know Mac, it's why I'm asking you."

"Oh, right." Mac then made his fist light up with fire, "I guess in simple terms, I just pictured it in my head of what I wanted. Sort of like when someone draws and they imagine what exactly they want to see before they start making the picture." Mac then throws the fire from his right fist as it easily coated his left one now, "So I just pictured my hands being on fire and then having that fire being used like your gauntlets." The fire then disappears off of his fist. "And if it works with Fire..." Mac opened up both his hands while closing his eyes in concentration.

Yang was surprised by what she saw next, a miniature tornado had formed in Mac's hand. Swirling around violently as Mac held the small disaster within his palm. She then saw a small flow of water come from beneath the point of the tornado and swirl upwards and started swirling around the winds instead of mixing with it, small brown grains then followed the same swirling pattern and grew into a small sphere that hovered above the swirling mix of water and wind and floated there before a small fire came into existence and floated just above the brown sphere itself.

Mac still had his eyes closed the entire time, picturing what it was that he wanted to see and what elements would be used. Opening his eyes, he saw what he had pictured in his mind, a simple display of the four base elements of nature, the four base Dusts. He also noticed that besides Yang was Ruby, Blake, Pyrrha, and a wet Jaune and guessing that they had seen what exactly Mac was demonstrating with interest.

"Woah..." was all Ruby said. Of course, the huntsmen and huntresses in training had seen dust used beforehand but never seeing it be controlled, unlike the after-effects of such dust being used. As easily as Mac had created his example, he allowed for it to drop from his hand, the wind blowing away in a puff, fire going out, water dampening the ground and the rock landing with a small thud.

"Then it'll work with the other types well." Mac finished with a grin.

"Welp, I can definitely say that it's impressive Mac!" Yang gave a thumbs up.

"Yeah, like the four Maidens! Except you're using dust and you're a guy who punches things like Yang does!" Cheered Ruby.

Pyrrha then interrupted, "As much as I am glad that Mac now has better control of his Dust, shouldn't we return to Beacon before it gets darker? And moreover, before Goodwitch sees us?"

The group checked their scrolls and saw that it was indeed starting to get late out, Mac was the first to nod. "You got that right Spartan." The new nickname confused Pyrhha but Mac instantly pointed a finger at Jaune, "Let's go Knight, we're gonna jog all the way to Beacon on the double."

Jaune only looked panicked, "But I can't move my arms at all!"

"Then it's a good thing your legs are in working order then." Mac replied as then had his hands catch on fire once more, "Also, that was an order Jaune. I'm gonna drive you to Hell and have you crawl back during this month."

Jaune only whimpered before he yelped in surprise and jumped back from a fireball that Mac had launched at him, seeing now that Mac was now getting into a running stance now while facing Jaune. The blonde only asked with his hands waving in front of him while backing away, "Can't we talk this over Mac?"

Mac only smiled, but the fires on his fists only grew bigger, "Nope!" and the chase back to Beacon was on.

* * *

A week had now gone by after the first day of Jaune's new training regime under 'Mad Mac' as he now liked to call his friend's trainer alter ego during the cardio/survival portion of the training. Mac had actually given Jaune a solid rundown as to why he pushed him so damn hard during training, and Jaune couldn't actually see a fault in his words of his. From what Mac says, mainly because of Aura, any damage done to one's body would heal more quickly in a shorter amount of time. Jaune was able to attest to this since his arms felt like they were beyond sore for just a half-day after his first day of training, either that or his abnormally high Aura reserves just kicked in harder for him. The running and dodging fireballs, or as Mac had decided to use, a horrendous combo of water and earth dust to make annoyingly sticky mudballs, were meant to help work on Jaune's reflexes. This also kept Jaune on guard during training since Mac would throw one at any given moment when they trained outside, but inside it was small snowballs the size of peas that Mac used wind dust to fire off. Not as common but very rare for Mac to use in school, but Jaune was a quick learner and was able to catch on to when a literal snowpea was being launched.

And like a coin, Mac himself was training with Dust handling, easily mastering the base elements and using them to add power to his already impressive boxing skillset. Wednesday was a doozy since Mac figured out he could now, without a doubt, perform a double jump. Much to the awe of Jaune, Ruby, and Yang who all played videogames but Mac still needed to work on the execution and landing. To put simply, Mac would jump with slightly Aura enhanced legs and at his max height would force a burst of air out from wind covered fist like a jet with his fists behind him and forcing his torso to be faced upwards. He also found out that when he uses Water dust it comes out pure and drinkable, but even he isn't comfortable with the matter of someone drinking fluids that he produced, but if said person is ever stranded in a desert then Mac is your goto water guy.

Once again the day was Saturday and Mac was lazing around in his personal dorm, reading some books that Weiss had given him on Tuesday that went more into detail about Dust usage and possible combinations of dust with both outcomes and failures of tried mixtures. He was at the part of the book that noted down the applications of Dust within various foods as they not only acted as a source of energy and a component for ammunition but also impromptu spices. The trials of the matter of Dust as spices were still in the works as it was deemed unwise to consume dust in the first place due to various health hazards, and possibly fatal allergic reactions when consumed.

"Well, I ain't gonna be putting any fire dust into my Pancakes anytime soon." Mac talked to himself. A habit he picked up from Doc when said man would be reading one of the many books in boxing that he had. This brought up a flurry of memories for Mac, from his own first time training to the first fight he had. All good memories honestly. His own stomach then grumbled as he looked down at the source of noise and looked at the clock hanging on the wall above the TV. 2 pm it read now, well past lunchtime, getting up from his seat he decided to go ahead and make his meal for the time being.

As he walking to the kitchen area, he noticed his own body starting to glow green and knew that his aura was flaring now but didn't know why it was doing so. Giving himself a once over while his Aura still glowed, he felt fine, he knew he wasn't injured or at least visibly but he did notice his sweatpants seeming to feel a bit looser just as his shirt felt the same...

"Wait what!?" as he noticed his kitchen counter had become slightly higher now, actually, everything was slightly higher now by a solid foot actually. "Nononono-" as he rushed into his bathroom and checked a line that he made by the doorway. Indicating his previous height that he was and easily realizing that he was now once again a foot shorter.

Mac tried to come up with any idea as he placed around his bathroom in thought as to why he was suddenly shrunk down a foot once again but then one word came into mind. "Semblance." he muttered.

He then took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves. Mac then spent a few minutes thinking, that if this really was his semblance then how the Hell did he use it? Was it second nature, did he have to say a phrase did you just have to think 'Big Thoughts' like 'Expand and enlarge'!?

...

No it couldn't be that simple, could it? But what else did he have to do anyways?Mac then stood against the wall and made a small mark with a nearby pencil to indicate his current height.

Now standing in front of the bathroom mirror he began to think about big things, such thoughts were mountains, whales, trains, bears, elephants. And as he had these thoughts he felt himself stretching, a weird feeling when he actually felt it but he also felt his clothes begin to feel not so loose anymore too and soon enough the feeling was gone. Mac then gave himself a look over and everything seemed fine, then he looked at the line that he had previously made and sure enough he was above it.

Mac then let out a somewhat glad but also disappointed sigh of relief. He found out what his semblance was but only to realize it only affected his height and size.

"Well it could be worse I guess..." he then rubbed his chin in thought as an idea occured to him. One that slightly pissed him off, but he then began to think about shrimps, ants and mice.

The result was a given and there was now a fist sized hole from a straight jab at the marker that was a foot below from the one above.

* * *

**A/N: Kinda stumped myself, been mostly working on my writing style, still haven't got the groove of it yet.****Also sorry for the wait for the few who do read this, got really sidetracked as I have no idea on how to schedule life.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Something simple and nonsensical this chapter, plus a little bit more history of Mac.**

* * *

Mac had decided to go ahead and demonstrate his semblance to his and gotten mixed results when he explained to them how his semblance was just shrinking and growing a mere foot in height by thinking about big or small things. The responses were an oddly Happy Ruby and Weiss, a silent Blake and Ren, a pun from Yang, Jaune and Pyrrha trying their best to give a positive outlook and failing, and Nora saying he could now get discounts at movie theaters. Mac didn't really say anything but for some strange reason, Jaune had gone through an even more Hellish day of training that left him exhausted and feeling like his entire body was jelly the very next day.

After that incident, a month had finally gone by without much else as Mac had slowly, but surely gotten used the whole, 'Being back in school' business since he honestly never had such an experience in the first place, what with being homeschooled by Doc and all. Notes, schedules, and uniforms were only a few things Mac had grown accustomed to and even with the various different classes and Professors that taught at Beacon as the day to day became clockwork for Mac yet there was never a dull moment as each day brought a new shenanigan or trivial matter courtesy of his colorful friend group that Mac had begun to treat as commonplace. If this was a good thing or a bad thing was yet to be seen, but perhaps it was progress towards a clear mindset. But a clear mind won't exactly help in solving his current dilemma that Mac honestly had trouble finding an answer for. To put simply, Mac was near broke, and even though Beacon had offered him an allowance due to his unique nature he had denied such a thing due to personal reasons and wanting to be self-providing.

Which now brought Mac to where he was now in the middle of downtown Vale looking for a job, or at least some kind of 'help wanted' sign but no luck and to make matters worse, Mac had left his, as Nora called them 'Big Boy' clothes to wash and was currently stuck with the uniform that he was first given when he came to Beacon and by god did he not enjoy the looks he was getting from those that passed him by. Now stuck being his height of 4'7", Mac was wearing his Beacon Uniform but without the coat and tie and wearing his boxing shoes instead of the dress shoes, so at least he looked somewhat casual and not completely dying in the heat of the sun but after hours of walking the streets and asking several businesses if they had any jobs, some of which laughed him away, had left Mac a partially sweaty, sleeves rolled up and now mostly annoyed person at the moment. He had found himself in a park and plopped himself down on a nearby open bench under the shade of a tree. With a dejected groan as laid back, Mac wiped his brow of what sweat there was, "Dammit, this was a pointless time if any." Deciding to breathe in a bit to calm himself down, he closed his eyes and let the winds cool him down and slowly started to enjoy the sounds of the park goers and general chattering of those walking by. Such subtle noises caused a memory to stir in Mac as he recalled the days of when he was still training with Doc those years ago, after a particular day of hard training.

* * *

_The park was mostly empty save a for a few last-minute runners, most of the folks had taken shelter after a sudden heavy downpour came and caused many of the park goers to seek shelter from getting wet. Yet there were two still out in the rain and slowly nearing that very park, the chiming of a bicycle bell and words of encouragement could be faintly heard as the two people drew nearer. _

_"Come on Mac, we're almost there just keep those legs pumping and we'll be done soon enough!" came the voice of Doc as he looked back and chimed his bike bell towards one Mac Little, who sprinting full speed and in his now sopping wet and heavy pink tracksuit. They continued for a good distance before finally pulling into the park and stopping underneath a walkway that provided shelter from the rain. Mac was panting and gulping in breaths of air into his lungs and Doc was slightly winded from all the pedaling. Doc hands Mac a water bottle while telling him to drink the water slowly, Mac only nodded and took the bottle and did as he was told. The two stood in quite for a few minutes with nothing but the sound of the rain and the smell of wet dirt slowly filling the area now as Mac had finally caught his breath. Doc saw this and gave him a pat on a back with a grin, "Damn good work today Mac, better than yesterday!" he finished with a laugh and Mac only chuckled as he did indeed go further than yesterday, but he just had to know something that was bothering him._

_"Hey Doc, mind if I ask something personal about you?"_

_Doc was still grinning but now had a raised brow, "Don't see why not Mac, go ahead and shoot."_

_Mac only nodded, "Cool, so don't take this the wrong way Doc but how come with all this training, even the insane amount of biking done on a daily, how come you're still... You know?" Mac got quite and scratched the back of his head nervously._

_"Still what Mac?" _

_Mac decided to place his hands on his stomach and made the motion of making a half ball, "Chunky?" Mac finished a bit unsure of his choice of words._

_Doc blinked, looked at what Mac was gesturing, had a realization then looked at his own belly that had a slight jiggle to it and then looked at Mac with a grin slowly growing as he slowly raised a hand high and as quickly smacked his very stomach with a sound that echoed in the area. "I am also quite funky Mac!" as Doc then let out a few boisterous 'Ha's that continued for a few seconds as Doc wiped away a small tear and then looked at Mac, "It's because I balance out Mac, not too skinny but just big enough to have my opponents doubt my skills you know. Besides, you know I ain't no slouch in a fight." _

_Mac only nodded, still lost on the explanation but trying to get a straight answer out of Doc was a fight in itself, but it was all good anyways as far as Mac was concerned. "Okay then? So... What's next Doc, we got my roadwork done but it's pouring right now though." Mac motioned to the skies around their bridge cover and Doc saw that it was only getting heavier, so with a quick look around Doc caught sight of there next agenda of the day._

_"I got just the ticket, Mac! Also, see this as both an insight into my technique and as a reward for a whole month of hard work Mac." as Doc pointed a finger in a direction that Mac followed and had a small grin on his own face as he read the glowing sign that Doc pointed towards._

* * *

Mac had spotted a familiar symbol while sitting on the bench, and ever since that day after a month both Doc and Mac would go for the ever frozen and creamy treat of Ice Cream. A mini reminder of the constant work and effort Mac would go through and as a small way of Doc showing just how proud of Mac he was. Now Mac had made his way and stood in front of an ice cream shop, or as the sign read 'Dave and Barry's Custom Ice Creamery - All Flavors under the Moon!' as it showed the letters surrounding a shattered moon with ice cream cones replacing the broken bits were pictured upon the window of the store. Mac decided to go ahead and get all his friends some ice cream since he knew he could keep it cold with some ice dust on the ride back and to show appreciation for all the work they've been doing in the past month.

Mac entered the store and the sound of a small bell chimed above his head, the heat of the outside was gone in a wave of cold as he walked in. Polished wooden floors, Red brick walls, and the smell of Vanilla filled the small shop. "Hello, welcome to Dave and Barry's!" came a cheery reply of a noodly young man with tanned skin and pink hair from behind the counter. Mac gave his own "Good Afternoon" to the man as he made his way to the display case that held the various flavors as he had to slightly tiptoe to get a look at them but it seemed the man who greeted him noticed his problem, "Sorry if I'm being rude but our premade flavors are on the blackboard, but if your looking for custom flavors I can help you out with that if you like?"

Mac then looked at the man and saw his nametag read "Barry" and the mention of custom ice cream did give Mac an idea. "Sure, that actually gives me an idea since I planned on getting my friends ice cream as thanks." as he chuckled, Barry only nodded with a happy 'hmmph' and left from behind the register while picking up a pen and clipboard, what Mac also saw was a rat's tail lifted from behind Barry and this surprised Mac as he wasn't expecting a tail. Barry seemed to notice Mac again and chuckled again, "Yup, I'm a rat faunus, not so bad honestly but the jokes are just awful."

Mac only held his hands up and waved in apology, "Ah crap, I don't get anything against the faunus, just caught me off seeing a long pink thing coming from behind you, I thought it was a snake or something."

Barry only waved him off, "It's fine sweety, plus you look too sweet to be like those assholes anyway." Barry then sat a table and patted the spot across from him, "Now let's get those flavors listed down then, m'kay?"

After Mac explained how he was sorry once again to Barry the list was made for each of Mac's friends, eight pints plus Mac's own pint. How each pint was made was the choice of a base flavor plus 'bits' to go into it and going over the list, Mac likes to think that he got it right on the mark, even if he just had a make a guess off of his friends of only a month.

First was Team RWBY, with the leader Ruby's being a strawberry ice cream with cookie dough bites and chocolate swirl, which was a given since Mac had seen Ruby eat her weight in those two items. Next was Weiss's pint being a Pure Vanilla with mint chocolate bites, mostly because an Atlesian Heiress and Mint seemed like a refined thing she would eat. This was followed by Yang's pint with spiced chocolate and Rum ice cream with marshmallow swirl, and last being Blake's with a caramel ice cream with fish-shaped fudge bites and a strawberry swirl. It was honestly a bit tricky trying to figure out Blake since he only knew she liked to read a lot and strong cravings for the ocean meats, but he made it more so a guess as to what they might like.

Next was Team JNPR, starting off with Nora being a Maple ice cream with candied bacon bits in it. Mac didn't know they did Bacon in ice cream but it looked like they did. Pyrrha was next and Mac believed the champion's weakness to be chocolate or guessed it to be anyways, so she got a Dutch chocolate ice cream with fudge bites with a caramel and fudge swirl, and he honestly felt his own teeth ache from the chocolate murder he created. Next was Ren's, he decided to have some fun with him by giving him a Green Tea ice cream with lemon jelly candies. And lastly was their leader Jaune who got a Peanut Butter ice cream with cookie dough bites and a fudge swirl.

And last was Mac's personal favorite which actually got Barry to question Mac about it. "Just a question to you, but you wouldn't happen to be related to some lady who's about your height and carries an umbrella around with her all the time would you?"

Mac was confused by that question, "Sorry, but I've never heard of such a gal before. Why'd you ask?"

Barry only shrugged, "Just curious was all sweety, she usually buys out my entire stock of this flavor once a month and she usually picks up around this time." he then looks at the door to see if said woman would be walking in, "She must be running late then, anyways what name do I put your order under?"

"Oh, uh, Mac. Also how much is it gonna cost?"

Barry then placed a finger to his chin in thought, "Well since I can tell that it's your first time here and since you remind me of my brother if he was really small, it'll cost twenty-two lien total." Mac then gives Barry to amount plus the cost of a Milkshake he ordered alongside the custom ice creams and was told it would be out in less than thirty minutes to mix and package.

So now it was the waiting game, but Mac was curious as to who exactly would buy the entire stock of Neopolitan Ice Cream once a month, more so the fact that she was supposedly his current short height as well. "Remnant really is a damn weird place." Mumbled Mac as he decided to pass the time by browsing through his scroll. During his wait time, he decided to shoot a message to the respective leaders to tell them about his gift to them beforehand so they would have some room in their bellies if they already ate.

* * *

Jaune was listening to music on his scroll, reading comics, overall relaxing and lazing around much like the rest of his team was currently doing. It seemed that Mac had an influence on his team since they adopted his method of mandatory relaxing on Saturday, not that anyone was complaining but it was a welcome time to rest and recount the events of the week while prepping in a way for the week to come. The ping of a message interrupted his song and giving a quick look at his Scroll as the sender was from one of the group chats he was in, but this was the group chat of Jaune, Ruby, and Mac since they were two leaders and technically a leader of himself. Ruby's idea.

**Cool Leaders Only!**

MacAttack: _Yo, got you guys some ice cream from this joint called Dave Barry's here in Vale. _

A picture then followed, showing a half-finished chocolate Milkshake and Mac's hand showing a thumbs up.

MacAttack: _Tastes f__reaking awesome by the way!_

RumbleRuby: _Oh! What kind did you get us Mac? :D_

MacAttack: _Custom made flavors, as a show of appreciation for y'alls hard work this month!_

RumbleRuby:_ Gasp!_

RumbleRuby: _CUSTOM ICE CREAM IS A THING!?_

Jaune chuckled to himself as he heard her from across the hall and then scolded by Weiss, but he imagined the happy and surprised face of Ruby, like when she found out Mac could make dust for her weapons.

MacAttack: _Yup, but it's a secret alright?_

RumbleRuby:_..._

MacAttack: _Ruby?_

RumbleRuby:_..._

Jaune decided to join in at this time.

ArcKnight: _She already told them because I heard her happily shout from across the hall._

MacAttack:_ Ah..._

MacAttack: _I kinda figured that was the case, but it does seem like a Ruby thing she would do lol._

RumbleRose: _You figured nothing Mac! And J__aune you traitor! _

ArkKnight: _:D_

MacAttack: _Well it looks like the order is ready, see you guys soon then. Also, Jaune, go ahead and tell your team as well since Ruby already spilled the beans. :P_

ArcKnight: _You got it Capatain. O7_

RumbleRuby: _TRAITORS THE BOTH OF YOU!_

Jaune only laughed once more and put his music back on, before he could start reading his comic again Jaune felt a presence near him as it took off his headphones, "What's got you all smiling like that Fearless Leader?" asked a curious Nora who was currently kneeling at the side of his bed with his headphones in hand.

Jaune only shrugged, "Just Mac and Ruby in the group chat is all, also Mac is bringing us custom Ice Cream from Vale as a show of appreciation for our hard work this month. His words, not mine." Nora then had a large small grow on her face, "Yay! Custom Ice Cream!"

Ren saw her excitement and heard what Jaune had said and asked, "So does that explain why Ruby had shouted about ice cream earlier from across the hall?"

Jaune only nodded, while Pyrrha joined in, "Well I think it's a lovely idea of Mac, sometimes being appreciated for your efforts is great for one's attitude."

Jaune nodded once again at his partner's words, while Nora had a small smile that Ren knew did not bode well. "So like when you appreciate how Jaune looks when he's doing his shirtless training with Mac these last weeks, or when he stretches his legs and shows how firm his butt-" Ren decided to stop Nora by placing a hand over her mouth with a small muffle.

Jaune only looked confused as Pyrrha had suddenly grown red in her cheeks, he honestly didn't see anything wrong with what Nora was saying. If anything, she was only saying as to how far Jaune had progressed in a single month, from getting physically better and having a firmer grasp on swordsmanship thanks to the joint efforts of Mac and Pyrrha. Plus having good legs was key for a good balance in a fight. So he only shrugged and looked at Pyrrha, "Well I appreciate everything that you've done for me so far Pyrrha, you are really are the best." he gave an honest smile to her. Pyrrha only looked away and mumbled a barely audible "thanks".

Nora and Ren merely looked at each other with the later removing their hands away from a mouth. "Yes Nora, I appreciate you." came the calm reply of Ren.

"Boop" was the response to him.

* * *

Mac gave his thanks to Barry after being handed a bag meant for frozen foods, as it was filled with nine pints of custom ice cream and filled with enough ice dust, courtesy of Mac, that it wouldn't even as much as beginning to sweat from how cold it was in the bag. His mood was better now since Barry even gave him a to-go cup filled with a chocolate shake with the reason being for Mac to bring his friends in person next time. In short, Mac had a pep to his step and he tried to find his way back to the Bullhead docks, but he did realize that not many people were walking around these parts, did he walk into the slums or something?

"Hey shrimp, what's in the bag?" came a rather stereotypical thug voice from an alleyway.

And like that, his good mood was gone. Mac turned to his right to see not one but three wannabe gangsters step out of the shadows of the alley and into the midday sunlight. Mohawk, Baldy, and Scars were the new nicknames Mac gave to them, as they dressed up as a weird cross between a biker and security guard. Leather, spikes, body armor, the works, and damn did they not make it work. "Too scared to say anything punk?" asked Scars.

"Maybe he just realized that he walked right into Never Riser territory." joked Baldy.

"Must've taken a wrong turn while delivering goods, if that shiny bag is anything to go by." pointed out Mohawk.

Mac decided to pull the bag closer to himself, "Nothing in this bag but ice cream for my friends is all."

This seemed to interest Baldy as he suddenly got a look of interest on him, "And you take us for idiots if you think we'd believe you'd be carrying ice cream? No no, we know that you're one of those Suits that work for that damn Torchwick stooge in the fancier parts of Vale."

Mac was confused by what Baldy said and the fact that they didn't believe his truth, and he didn't want to explain any further and just wanted to get home already. "Listen, fellas, it's been a long day and I just want to get back home and relax alright. So maybe we can just forget about this attempt of a shakedown and you won't be having to find your teeth once I knock em out?"

It seemed the thugs weren't completely deaf, as they did here the passive-aggressive threat from the short man they had tried to shakedown for cash. Scars seemed to say the idea they all had in there heads as he pulled out a pocket knife, "Okay short stuff, you think you're a tough guy? Then let's settle this over here and away from prying eyes." a simple threat of theirs, give their target a fighting chance and leave him broken in the alley. Simple.

"Alright." was Mac's reply as he took a rather loud sip from his now empty cup, as the thugs pulled out a metal pipe and wooden bat that was resting on the side of the wall of the alley, cliché as Hell really. Mac believed these idiots would just continue to do bad to other folks around here so he decided to do the right thing. He walked past the three thugs with the bag of ice cream in hand as they all went into the alley.

* * *

There was one spectator to the altercation that just occurred, as they had been tailing the Boxer since they had left Dave and Barry's. What they didn't expect to see, or hear, was the sounds of pain and what looked like flying dirt rocks and embers of fire coming out of the alley. What started as the cries of battle soon became pleas of mercy as even the wooden bat from before was seen bouncing out of the alleyway, snapped in half with what looked like charred handprints. They saw one of the thugs, the bald one, bruised with a new swelling shiner on his face as he tried to crawl away, only for the thug to be seemingly blown by a strong and sudden gust of wind back into the alley he came from. The cries and please were no more, but the sounds of strong winds and the smell of wet dirt were coming from the alley the four had entered, yet only one came out. The man they had been tailing looked refreshed, and not even as much as a single scratch on him or stain on his shirt or vest and almost seemed a bit... cocky. Maybe this fellow might be able to help out with their current dilemma.

* * *

Mac gave out a sigh, maybe he was getting cocky but those thugs didn't even feel like they were worth the effort, and now he was out of milkshake but at least one bright side was that he had the ice cream still safe and sound. With a stretch of his arms, Mac walked in the previous direction that he came from before he passed the alleyway where three thugs were currently stuck together in a large mudball, knocked out and missing whatever cash they had been carrying in their own wallets. As Mac was walking he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around quickly but saw nobody was there, "Great, first thugs, now ghosts." Mac grumbled as he continued on walking, he felt the same tapping two more times and had the same result of nobody being there.

It was on the third tap that Mac decided to take a wild swing with his free hand at whoever was using him for personal antics. When he expected to hit the air, the swing was stopped by one thing he didn't expect to see, a smirking woman that was slightly taller than himself and using a pink umbrella to block his punch. What he didn't see was the sudden white heeled boot to his face as his world went black.

* * *

A throbbing headache and the taste of a mouth that's been open for a while and a weight on his back. Welp. Mac knew exactly when he got knocked out, but just because he knew what it felt like didn't mean he liked experiencing it because it honestly sucked more so when you're not expecting to be knocked out. Mac opened his eyes and half expected to be staring at the sky and probably in the same alleyway that he had left those other three thugs in, but instead, he was face down and staring at a wall and not feeling the hard concrete underneath as it was replaced with soft cushions of what he could guess was a sofa if the smell of leather was anything to go by. He did, however, knew that the weight on his back wasn't normal as he tried to get up, but felt the weight on his back leave for a second and came back down on him hard as he let out an 'Oof!' in surprise as he was face first now into the sofa.

"Neo sweety, please don't break the new guy, I know you're the one that brought him here." came the sudden voice of a man, "And for the love of Oum, stop using him as part of the sofa." Mac felt movement on his back and after a short while, and what felt like a pat on the back of his head, the weight got off his back. As soon as the weight left, Mac quickly scrambled himself over the sofa to use as cover but was stopped midway with having one leg over the sofa and face to face with a girl that was smirking at him now. Mac only gulped as he recalled that same smirk before his world went black and on instinct threw himself back from the sofa but didn't account for a coffee table as he fell backward and tumbled before hitting against the wall in pain.

* * *

Roman Torchwick only sighed as he saw the man that Neo brought to their hideout currently wincing in pain after his rather spectacular tumble into the wall. He gave a questioning look to Neo who was silently giggling at her supposed new hire. Why exactly she brought this man home was still unknown to Roman, but from what she 'told' him was that he seemed to have a good deal going for himself and might be able to help them out with their current problem, but honestly, Roman just assumed she just saw a chance to boss around someone that was shorter than her for once. Well, he was here now so might as well get to talking.

"Listen short stuff, what's your name?" he nodded towards the man still against the wall and was still rubbing his head slightly as he replied, "Names Mac, and who the Hell are you guys?"

Well, that was certainly a surprise and mildly hurtful, Roman did a lot of work to make himself well known, and not being known by sight alone was an insult. It took work to look this good and more so with the crimes he pulled on a daily, "Well short stuff, you are in the presence of Vale's very own and highly renown criminal mastermind, Roman Torchwick, also known as, The Gentleman Thief!" he bowed at the mention of his name as Neo popped a small party popper with a small rain of confetti. "And this lady here is my partner in crime, Neo!" at the mention of her own name, the ice cream themed woman stood forward and gave the same type of bow Roman did. Roman stood straight and pointed his cane at Mac, "And you will be working for us from this day forward."

Mac then brought a hand up from his seated position on the floor still, but Roman cut him off, "This is nonnegotiable, a one time deal and if you say no then Neo here will ensure your permanent termination." at this point, Neo had pulled out and was messing with a rather sharp and scary looking knife which caused Mac to loudly enough that Roman was able to hear as he put his hand back down. "Now with that out of the way, have a seat, and let's go over your skillset shall we?"

* * *

Mac was internally freaking out, he had been kidnapped by criminals and if he was a betting man, then he guessed that they must have Aura and Semblances of their own but of course Mac didn't want to prove this theory and just answered what they wanted to know. It was weird honestly, once you get over the fact that they are possibly wanted criminals they were actually great to converse with. Mac didn't say that he believed them at first to be criminals since they might just be Hunstman if by how loud they dressed was anything to go by, but the TV playing the latest news reports about a string of robberies and showing a mugshot of the man that was sitting in front of him put that thought to rest. So Mac gave them what they wanted to know, foregoing mentioning his semblance but saying he recently had his Aura unlocked and that he had several years training in Boxing under his belt. The girl named Neo, which was the same color pattern of the ice cream of the same name, seemed to vouch for Mac at that point which caused Roman to raise a brow in curiosity and told Mac that it was hard-pressed to get Neo's approval on something.

To learn a little more about Mac, he had also done his fair share of illegal activities, well as illegal as underground fighting can be. It was Mac's idea and Doc had given the okay, but whatever winnings Mac had earned he had given to the orphanage he was raised in as an anonymous donor. It was good training and fun as hell, but there was only so much you can win before the fights became too easy, then Mac went legit and the rest became history. Mac then learned that Roman was currently tasked with stealing a certain amount of dust within a certain time period for a rather bitchy and hot-tempered boss, who Roman said that Mac would really have the displeasure of meeting as even Neo had given a thumbs down and stuck her tongue out at the mention of their current boss. Mac didn't ask but only nodded, but did partially ask about the pay for their job. Roman only shrugged and said, in his boss's words, 'Money is no object'.

With a deep sigh and a single thought of '_This is fucking stupid_ _Mac_' followed by many warning signs going off in his head, Mac decided to go ahead and tell the two criminals something else about himself. "Hear me out you two, now I know I just met you guys and that you two are criminals. But I think I can help you guys out with gathering dust." This seemed to pique the interest of the two criminals at the table and Mac controlled his breathing, "You see, my semblance is Dust Creation and Manipulation." Before Neo and Roman could question his rather bullshit sounding claim, Mac had formed solid crystals of varying dust and small piles of dust, something he had easily mastered over the month and was even the source of refills for his friend's weapons and ammo and had made Weiss nearly faint with the idea that he could single-handily overthrow the entire SDC with how pure the dust Mac had made was. Although Mac did promise that he wouldn't do such a thing to her but did say that if she did decide to start a company of her own then he would be more than happy to be her supplier.

He saw the speechless and surprised face of Neo and Roman as they looked at the source of Dust that Mac had made, "I can make Dust in it's purest form and it doesn't even need Aura to use, I mean I even help my friends refill their weapons for them for the past month. And before you ask, no, I have yet to see what the limit I can create is since I've been trying to do so for the past month." Roman blinked and picked up one of the crystals and gave it a closer look, having stolen his share of dust he had learned to have an eye for quality and by Oum, was the Dust good quality, superb and fantastic even. Neo was sticking her fingers in a pile of purple dust and making a smiley face in it.

Roman then asked, "And you said that you can manipulate dust as well?" as he looked at the other dust examples.

Mac shrugged, "Well maybe it was the wrong word to use, but I'm more like those Dust Infuser folks that you might've heard of, but I only have all the benefits and none of the side-effects of death or pain since Dust is literally infused into my blood. Permanently I might add, and it ain't running out, plus I don't know how it happened either since it was just one day like 'poof' dust in my blood." Mac then raised an open hand on the table. "But I can do this though," Mac created a slowly growing ball of dirt that was engulfed in flame before a small amount of water circled around the sphere in a ring and drenching the fire out with a sizzle, just for show, Mac made the entire ball become covered in snow and float upon a visible mini-tornado before making the snowball covered in ice and setting it on the table.

Roman said nothing throughout the small demonstration and almost flinched when he saw Mac make his fire in the beginning, but as he saw Mac manipulate different elements, an idea started forming in the Master criminal's mind. But before any of that, he decided to speak. "That is definitely an impressive skill Mac, but how much dust can you make for us?"

Mac shrugged, "How much do you need?"

Roman leaned forward, "Where do we begin?"

* * *

Mac never did ask how long he had been knocked out, but he was pretty sure it was getting late already and Mac decided to spitball some ideas of making a recently developed, family own Dust trading company so the sudden influx of dust wouldn't look too suspicious. Roman was going to disagree before Neo popped up, disappeared in a shatter of glass that thoroughly freaked out Mac and returned a few minutes after with a contract of ownership for a small Dust business in Vale under the name "Norman's Premium Dust and Ice Cream Parlor"

Roman only sighed at her antics and Mac didn't bother asking since they now had a front for the Dust and essentially had a needed step done in Roman's (still in progress) Master plan. A plan which he didn't tell Mac, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Mac looked at the hanging clock, "I know this is gonna sound weird, but I gotta leave now since I still have to make a delivery that I promised my friends."

Roman looked at him confused and Neo tilted her head before her face changed to one of suddenly remembering something as she disappeared once again and returned with Mac's bag of ice cream.

Roman, now curious, asked Mac about the bag. He was thoroughly disappointed when Mac revealed it to be several pints of custom made ice cream but with one missing. "Wait, where's mine?" as Mac recounted the pints. His attention was grabbed when he felt a tap on his shoulder and was looking at a Scroll being held up by Neo with a text message on it that read, '_I ate one of them. I wasn't going to pass up on my favorite, plus Dave and Barry's make some of the best ones_.'

Mac gave a huff, "Was it the Neapolitan one because that one is my favorite dammit."

At the mention, it seemed Mac gained some kind of respect from Neo, while Roman merely thought of what Mac would look like if he was ice cream themed as well... '_Now there's a thought._'

"Sorry about Neo here Mac, but see to the ice cream she ate a payment for what she's about to do next for you. And before I forget." Roman then slid a Scroll to Mac, "It's yours by the way, I had taken the liberty of adding my business contact to it for you. You'll be getting a message sometime next week for when we get started." Roman tipped his hat to Mac as he then looked at Neo, "Sweetie, could you take Mac to the bullheads please, I gotta make a call to our _ever glorious boss_."

Neo gave a happy nod and placed a hand on Mac's shoulder. Before he could say anything, the sound of glass breaking was heard and the pair were no longer in the room.

* * *

Mac only blinked as he heard glass breaking and felt his skin become mildly tingly as he was in one moment, sitting at a dinner table in some apartment to sitting at a bench at the Bullhead docks. He looked around for Neo while he was still seated but saw no sign of her, except for a sticky note that he suddenly found stuck to the back of his hand.

_'Welcome to the club Mac, and a nice choice in ice cream. - Neo'_ Was written on the note and underneath was her scroll number. Great, Mac got the number of an admittedly super attractive lady who just happens to be a criminal and may or may not be able to kill him before he even knew he was being killed.

"Last flight to Beacon now boarding." Came the machine-like voice over the intercom of the dock. Mac would just have to sorry about that later, but for now, he had a delivery to make.

* * *

Weiss had come to realize that trying to understand her leader was not a worthwhile endeavor, she stopped after the second week and was really glad since there was only so much nonsense from the combination of both Ruby, Yang, and Nora that one girl could take. Yet she found herself wondering why she was currently looking at a flier that Ruby had quickly made but the contents on said flier were more akin to that of what you would see on a 'Lost Dog' poster. "Ruby, I don't think I need to remind that Mac isn't a dog?" asked Weiss as she looked over the paper once again, "And couldn't you use pictures of Mac that didn't make him look so... unbecoming?"

It had three pictures, one picture of Mac having his fingers against his head and looking like he's making a slice of pizza float with his mind, a picture of Mac happily about to bite into a giant burger that Yang had made that one time and lastly of Mac flexing shirtless with Jaune and Ren who were also flexing. The poster itself was rather interesting to look at, as it said the following.

_'HAVE YOU SEEN THIS MAC!?"_

_He is 4'7" and is able to make himself grow, he has black hair, and likes cheeseburgers, waffles, and any kind of foods that can be held._

_He responds to 'Mac"_

_If found please contact this number for a reward of a high five and 15 lien._

Blake was now looking at one of the fliers that Ruby had made, "I have several questions, but I'm unsure how to ask them."

Yang was also looking at Ruby with a bit of concern, "Ruby, he might just be late with the Bullheads, plus he would've sent a message that he was fine." Ruby's scroll buzzed with a message and Yang was closer to pick it up and read it. "Had a last-minute interview that lasted longer than expected but on a Bullhead heading back to Beacon. Will start working at an ice cream parlor that also sells Dust as well sometime next week. Also, Remnant is weird." Yang raised a brow, "Well that was oddly timed, but hey Mac is coming back with ice cream so alls well that ends well."

Yang looked at Ruby with a smile before looking back at the flier that she had made. She then smiled in a 'Yang is up to no good' manner and snatched up a flier, took a picture of it and sent it to Mac from Ruby's scroll. Ruby barely had time to register the fact that she was glad Mac was safe one moment and that Yang just sent a picture of the flier that she had made.

"Yang why?" cried Ruby.

Yang only shrugged.

* * *

Jaune faintly heard the Ruby yell something about Yang, but chalked it to Yang doing something again. Kinda like when Nora does something she isn't supposed to. He was currently watching a video on his scroll when Nora came up to him and knocked on his head, "Hey Jaune, do you think Mac got kidnapped?" It took a minute for Jaune since he didn't expect that kind of question.

"I don't think he was kidnapped Nora, plus he's a good fighter so have some faith in him." Jaune then looked over to Ren for help.

The ninja saw his leader in a bit of trouble and decided to help, "Nora, why would somebody want to kidnap Mac in the first place?" asked Ren

It was Pyrrha who gave an answer when she looked up from her book, "Perhaps someone found out that he can make near infinite dust, and want to use him as a source to create an empire of sorts while he becomes their slave?" she stopped when her teammates were looking at her, "What? Nora isn't the only one that gets weird ideas in her head."

Jaune just nodded, "Right... Anyways seriously Nora, Mac isn't missing." Jaune's Scrolled buzzed with a message and he saw it was from Mac, "Huh, speaking of him, he sent me a message." He opened the message and was confused by the first sentence he saw.

**MacAttack:** _How long was I gone?_

**MacAttack**: _What MONTH IS IT?!_

Jaune then saw the supposed flier that Ruby had made.

**MacAttack:** _WHY AM IM I ONLY WORTH 15 LIEN AND A HIGH FIVE!_

Jaune was now wondering just how lucky he was to have such amusing friends, Mac was definitely unique to say the least, Pyrrha was awesome, Nora was brutally friendly, Ren was the calm of the team. That was just his team alone, There was his first real friend Ruby, Yang was a handful, Blake was like a female Ren and Weiss was... He was glad to have such great friends.

"What he send ya Jaune?" asked Nora. Jaune just decided to give Nora his scroll for Nora to see, and she snorted a laugh, "That's so mean, Mac is at least worth 50 Lien and a fist bump." Nora then seemed to go deep into thought, "I got it!" Jaune then saw Nora type something in his scroll and then hummed away as she waited. A minute later she got a reply, she read the message out loud while smiling, "I'm worth at least 50 Lien, a serving of Mozzarella sticks and a firm handshake!"

Ren only stared at Nora, "I was expecting at least 45 Lien and a plate of Waffles.

They all looked at Pyrrha again for her input, "30 Lien, two large meat pizzas and game of thumb war."

* * *

It was a brand new day, Mac returned safely and decided to hold onto the ice cream when he got back so the weather would be hot enough to enjoy the ice cream to it's cold and creamy fullness. Sunday was rather relaxing, but it did have a new topic to talk about due to Ruby's flier.

"So explain to me again as to why I'm only worth 15 Lien, and why only a high five?" He then looked at the pictures that Ruby had used, "Also for shame Ruby, using a picture of your only male friends as they flex off their strength without their consent." Mac then pretended to blush while covering his chest, "To think that my friend would see me as nothing but a piece of man meat. But you went further and set your sight on Jaune and Ren?" Mac then turned away, "Truly, you have no shame do you little Ruby?"

Ruby then became red with a mix of anger and embarrassment, "It wasn't like that at all Mac! I was just worried that one of my guy friends was in trouble, Plus they were the only pictures of you that weren't blurry!" she then looked to Yang who was stifling a laugh, Weiss who had a faint smile and Blake who seemed to be writing something down in a notebook. She then turned to JNPR to help. "Jaune, please help me out."

Jaune stopped his spoon midway as the mashed potato fell off with a plop, he looked at Mac, then to Ruby, then to Mac and back to Ruby. He then donned a blush and seemed to shrink into himself, "To think that my first friend would be such a deviant." Mac decided to add some spice by making a few bangs of Jaune's hair fall down with his wind dust, "I knew my mother said that women were beasts, but I never believed her until you Ruby." Jaune then added a fake tear while still blushing and leaned slightly into Pyrrha.

Mac was questioning himself now, maybe Jaune's semblance was bullshitery or accidental seduction. The females of the table only looked at Jaune with their own slight blushes, and Pyrrha seemed to have steam coming out of her ears. Nora seemed entranced as well but was stopped when Ren gave a defensive hug around her, but it was more for his own benefit since he was seeing his own leader in a way he didn't want to.

Before Jaune could do more accidental damage the pained scream of a girl was heard behind team JNPR, the table turned to see the source and saw that Cardin Winchester was bullying a rabbit-eared girl by pulling on her ears. The table became understandably upset and disgusted by the actions as each member voiced their thoughts on the matter, but it was Mac's calm replay to settle down that really threw them off and Yang got aggressive with him.

"Calm down, really Mac? How can we be calm when he's doing something like that in broad daylight?" she then pointed to Cardin and his cronies again when the bunny girl gave out a moan of pain.

Mac only shook his head, "This is a combat school for a reason and the rules say that self defense is actually encouraged, so it wouldn't be out of line for ass kickings to happen every so often as long as it's not blatant torment." Mac then motioned to Cardin, "Plus look real closely at Cardin and his boys, don't you think they seem a bit uncomfortable with what they're currently doing?"

Yang decided to humor Mac and take a closer look at the group, besides the sneering and insults she did notice how the one with a Mohawk seemed to be a little uneasy, but none more so than the one who was currently grabbing the rabbit ears. Now that she looked more closely at the rabbit, she actually seemed to have a slight blush to her face and if that didn't confuse Yang then Mac's answer certainly did, "I talk to a lot of people, that is the second year Velvet Scarlantina, and Cardin is her boyfriend."

The table then looked at Mac with varied expressions, and he continued on, "Spoke to Cardin a week after I was initiated, had a fight with him, good man he is, and Velvet made _him _her boyfriend through combat. To make a long story short, Velvet got a new kink, Cardin does what Velvet wants because he's a softie for a gal with animal ears. And his boys are friends with him and didn't want him to be the odd man out so if he suffers, they suffer." The table was quiet now as they now saw the worse team so far, Team CRDL, in a new light.

"But what about all the bullying he does to everyone else?" asked Ruby.

"And the way he insults the Faunus in general?" added Blake.

Mac gave a laugh, "He wants people to improve upon themselves and to learn how to stand up for themselves or for others, the bullying thing is all a front. Ozpin knows about it and it's why they haven't been kicked out yet. Why'd you think he stopped bullying Jaune after the third week of his training?" The table then thought back to the times when Jaune was being bullied by Cardin, (even when Jaune denied it happening) and the various incidents that occurred but also how just as soon as they started they stopped.

Pyrrha was the first to speak, "I guess that means that Jaune is improving, and quite quickly I might add."

Yang hummed in thought, "When you put it that way I guess vomit boy is really making gains."

Mac allowed himself to be proud of that, both himself and Pyrrha really put Jaune through Hell in his training, and a month really showed it works on the once noodly blonde. But he wasn't gonna say that the real reason that Cardin had stopped bullying Jaune is that Mac had become Cardin's counselor/therapist friend, as it was apparent that being the boyfriend of a second year bunny girl that can both physically and figuratively kick your ass easily if she got upset. Needless to say, Mac learned a bit too much about the couple than he was comfortable with in the past weeks. Remnant was weird.

After learning about the weird relationship between Cardin and Velvet, the rest of the day was rather normal. Mac gave everyone their ice creams and was pleased that they all enjoyed it if the back breaking hugs of Nora and Ruby were anything to go by, and even got a little scared of Pyrrha when she took the first spoonful of her Chocolate murder ice cream that made her give these weird looks towards Jaune that Mac was honestly sure meant that the blonde might be in danger. But everything was going smoothly until he got a message from he's kinda criminal boss. He couldn't exactly place it but he felt a large sense of doom and questionable morales when he read the simple message.

'_My boss wants to meet you later today, dress nicely_.'

* * *

**A/N: Mac's about to meet his boss's boss, plus I decided to Velvet and Cardin have some weird connection that even Coco thinks is weird, but that's for later. Next chapter is Mac juggling the prospect of working for criminals and trying to figure out why girls keep calling him a snack while he works at his new job. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading this far, and leave a review so I can know what I can work on. **

**Have a great day and stay safe.**


End file.
